Learning To Live Again
by Anjiru
Summary: Yami and Yami Bakura are giving their old bodies back from ancient Egypt thanks to the millennium itmes. Now Tea must teach Yami Bakura about the 20th centuary and help him see the good within his cold heart. (TeaYami Bakura) See NOTE INSIDE PLEASE!
1. The Journey Ends

**Author****'****s Notes:** I_ had a horrible experience a few months ago! My entire hard drive was wiped out due to an unknown virus and I had just taken down my stories to re-write them. Sadly, I lost all of my work and for weeks I was too depressed to re-write everything. (Also because I__'__d lost my stories more then once on ff.net, I was close to giving up forever) By a miracle, when I was cleaning out my desk, I came across some dusty old floppies. I popped them into my floppy drive and bingo! There were my old stories all in tact! So, after chatting with a wonderful fellow authoress, Tasha3 I__'__ve decided to put my stories back up for those who liked it, to enjoy once again and for those who never read them, I hope you approve! Please don__'__t leave reviews saying that you__'__ve read this already and you don__'__t know why I__'__m putting it up again or stuff like that, it hurts because I had over 400 reviews I lost during the mess and it__'__s not something I want to remember. So if you__'__ve read it before and can__'__t think of anything to say, don__'__t worry about it. I know how much all of you loved my work. And don__'__t ask about if I__'__m putting the other fics, because I am putting all of them back up! If you have any questions though, please feel free to email me. That__'__s what__'__s it__'__s for! ^_~ Enjoy!_

_Oh, and please look for my new stories under my new account, user number _445121! Name is T-Mazaki!

_-Mel_

**~Learning To Live Again~**

**Chapter One:**

**The Journey Ends**

The frightened teenagers descended a long staircase made of solid stone. Awaiting them at the bottom of the stairs was a coffin with millennium item shaped slots engraved in it.

Shadi, Ishizu and Marik were waiting to greet them.

Yugi stepped forward, lifting the chain of the millennium puzzle up and over his head. He clutched it tightly as tears began to slide down his cheeks.

It was finally over. The world was saved. The millennium items had been collected and now it was time to release the souls within and return the items to their resting place. 

It seemed bleak at first when Yami Bakura had explained how he had been working for Zok Necrophedious all along. Bakura had taken that hard. Somehow…Yami Bakura had a change of heart suddenly and helped everyone defeat him. It was a noble sacrifice and one that no one would ever forget.

Bakura reluctantly walked up to Shadi and slipped the ring off of his neck. He did not cry, but he felt a small ache welling up within his heart.

Joey, Tristan and Téa stepped back as the duo stepped forward.

Shadi held out his hand, palm facing upright. "I thank you for everything you have done. You've sacrificed so much for us and now it's time to end your long journey. These items will be sealed away for good. No evil will ever be able to reach them again. Unfortunately, the souls within must be left behind as well. I know it is hard, but I must ask you to hand over your millennium items, so then can be placed within the coffin."

Bakura stepped forward. He held up his millennium ring. It's pointers jingling at the sudden movement. "Good bye…" He whispered as he handed it over to Shadi.

Shadi gave the ring to Ishizu, who placed it gently in the ring shaped slot. Shadi then turned back around and faced little Yugi. This boy was a legendary hero. With his courage and bravery, he and the Pharaoh overcame all obstacles and restored peace to the beloved planet earth. Yet, he was still in high school, fifteen years old and very naive. Shadi chuckled inwardly. _Who would have guessed?_

Yugi gulped as he watched Shadi stare at him, palm upward and reaching out to him. He knew it was time. The tri-coloured haired boy stared down at the millennium puzzle. Thoughts of old ran through his head. He remembered when he first put it together, first met Yami and when he thought he had lost Yami and the puzzle. So much…they had been through so much and now they had to say goodbye? Was it really that fair? Yugi allowed a few more tears to fall as he handed his puzzle over to Shadi. "Farewell Yami. I…I love you."

Ishizu placed the puzzle in the puzzle shaped slot and walked over to Yugi. "He knows..." She said softly as she touched the boys' wet cheeks with a slender tanned finger, wiping away his salty tears.

Shadi smiled. "Thank you everyone. And now I must ask you to leave so we can finish the ceremony."

Joey and Téa helped a sobbing Yugi as they ascended the stairs. 

Bakura glanced back over, wondering if the spirit of the ring knew how he really felt about him. A small tear trickled down his cheek. "He wasn't so bad…" He said in a whisper.

As they made their way to the top of the stairs, a bright light began to shine, blinding everyone. The light grew brighter until it covered the entire room. After it started to fade away, two shapes could be seen near the coffin.

Yugi's eyes went wide as he pushed Joey and Téa away, running back down the stairs. "Yami!" He cried, running over to the still form lying against the coffin. The body was limp and the eyes were closed, but the chest was heaving up and down. He was breathing.

Bakura joined Yugi and kneeled down, staring at a limp Yami Bakura. "Are you alright?" He asked, shaking the boys shoulders.

The others chased after Yugi and Bakura as they ran back toward the coffin. 

Téa stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a sight that made her think she was losing her mind. "Y…Yami?" She asked, a little unsure if she was just imaging it all. She ran over to him, hugging him tightly. "You're…alive!" She cried as she squeezed him tightly.

Yami opened his eyes and slowly placed an arm around Téa's waist, pulling her close to his side. He smiled at her. His eyes trailed over to Yugi, who was on his other side. He pulled him down into a tight hug.

Yugi looked up at Shadi. "What's going on? Why are they here?"

Shadi knelt down before the boy. "Yugi…these spirits haven't had a chance to find a new host, a new body to be reborn in. They've been starved of what every soul craves. Life. I think that the items took the forms they died in and brought life back into them. The items hold many magical powers; perhaps they can even grant wishes. Even I am unsure as to how they could exist."

For the first time ever, Yami noticed something odd about himself. He was in his Pharaoh grab, his tanned skin standing out against the contrast of his tri-colored hair. On his head was the crown he once wore. He stared at the bands on his arms and fingers. "This…is my real body?" He asked in awe.

Bakura also realized this and looked down at Yami Bakura. He was awake and staring at Yami. His hair was shorter and he had a scar across his right eye and cheek. His skin was also tanned and he wore his street clothing he wore when he was a thief. He sat up, rubbing a sore spot on his head where it was throbbing the most.

Téa pulled out of Yami's grasp and stared at him and then toward Yami Bakura. Her lids dropped slightly as she inspected the two Egyptians. "Hmmm, it'll take some getting used too, but you guys look pretty cool!"

Yami and Yami Bakura stared at her silently. They looked up and everyone was nodding. It seems they were accepted, no matter what they looked like.

Yami's eyes trailed over to Shadi. "I'm guessing this is how we'll look until we die?"

Shadi nodded. "Those are the bodies your parents bore, those are the bodies you will die in."

Yami Bakura closed his eyes slowly. The mention of his mother made a pain rush through his heart. He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his back. He turned to see Bakura looking at him with much concern.

Bakura removed his hand and stood up. "Are you alright?" He asked, reaching out his hand to help the former thief up.

Yami Bakura stared at his hand for a moment, then reached for it and allowed him to pull him up. "I'm fine." He let go of his hand and walked over toward Shadi. He gripped his cloth tightly and lifted him off of his feet. "Is this some sort of joke? I don't want to be here! How could this happen? I thought I was finally free!" He threw the man down and walked away in disgust.

Shadi stood up and adjusted his robes. "I cannot change what was meant to be. I suggest you cope with it. I must go now. The ceremony will be held off temporarily. We will begin again tomorrow." He headed toward the stairs, ascended them and exited the tomb.

Everyone stared at Yami Bakura. His personality hadn't changed and he might be even more dangerous now that he was alive and able to touch things for real. Was it a mistake to revive someone with such evil thoughts? Didn't he save them from Zok? Maybe he deserved a second chance.

Téa was the first to break the long silence. "We left Kaiba and the others outside! They've been waiting for over an hour!"

Everyone nodded. The group headed up the stairs, taking one last glance back at the coffin, which held the millennium items. After a minute, they reached the exit and walked out into the blinding like of Cairo's desert.

Mokuba, who was giving his camel some water to drink, was the first to spot the group. "There they are Seto! And it looks like they have some new people with them!" He hopped off of the stone well he was seated on and ran to greet them. "Hey, guys! Ready to go?"

The group paused in front of Mokuba.

Mokuba scanned the faces before him. "Hey…why are there two Yugi's and two Bakura's?" He asked innocently.

Everyone exchanged looks. Yugi stepped forward. "Well, it's actually a long story. But let's just say…these two are the spirits that lived in the puzzle and ring." He pointed to Yami and Yami Bakura. Yami was nodding and smiling down at Mokuba; while Yami Bakura had his arms crossed and was way back behind everyone.

Mokuba smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you!" He said, bowing politely.

Kaiba approached Yami and eyed him carefully. "So, this is the Pharaoh everyone keeps mentioning. You're the one who I've duelled countless times, aren't you?"

Yami nodded, allowing a tiny smirk to form on his lips. "Yes, it'll be an honour to duel you for real now.

Kaiba smirked. "Likewise." He looked at everyone and then turned away. "Well, the plane is waiting. Let's go." He didn't even glance back as he headed of toward the landing pad.

Téa turned around to face Ishizu and Marik. "Are you guys coming with us?"

Ishizu smiled. "I'd love too. But I promised Shadi I would help him finish the ceremony."

Marik laughed. "She means she'll probably join us later on. I'm coming though. We won't be needed anymore in Egypt, once the ceremony is completed. We've decided to start a new life in Japan."

Téa smiled brightly. "Wonderful!" She giggled. "Come on then. Let's get going! Ishizu, come as soon as you can! A big tournament is being held next week, with Pegasus hosting it. Kind of an apology for what he did at Duellist Kingdom. You and Marik should enter!"

Ishizu nodded. "Yes, we will most likely enter. It sounds like fun. And, I would like to have a 'word' with Pegasus anyways. Take care and we'll meet again soon. Brother, behave yourself." She warned the blond Egyptian.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Sister, I am not a little boy anymore. I think I can handle myself." He groaned.

Everyone waved goodbye to Ishizu and followed Kaiba to the plane. Finally the journey was over and everyone was going home.

**End of Prologue **


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Notes: **_Thanks for the reviews for the prologue guys. I think I'm really going to enjoy writing this fic. Just remember, the couples Yami Bakura/Téa, Joey/Mai, Tristan/Serenity/Duke and Kaiba/Ishizu. I might change some of the couples later on or I might leave them. I want Marik in there somehow. I just can't resist Marik/Tea/Yami Bakura triangles. Oh and just so you know, the way I described Yami and Yami Bakura, are exactly how they look in the manga in ancient Egypt right now. Yami Bakura does have shorter white hair and a huge scar on his right cheek! And they both have the same skin colour as Marik and Ishizu, but with their white and tri-colored hair! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any other anime mentioned in this story, but I do own this story and all of the events in it are my own ideas! I don't copy other people._

**Chapter 2:**

Home Sweet Home

The door opened, creaking slightly. Two white haired boys entered the house.

Bakura sighed as he looked at his surroundings. "It's good to be home …" He turned around and smiled at Yami Bakura. "Welcome home! You'll be staying with me until you adjust to living in these modern times. After that, you can do as you please." He laughed. "After all, this isn't a prison." He took his shoes off and placed them on a small rack by the door. "Take your shoes off and do as I just did."

Yami Bakura eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you being so nice? I thought you were afraid of me!" He leaned against the door, his arms crossed tightly against his chest.

Bakura was in the process of hanging his jacket up when the question was dropped on him. He cleared his throat, trying to get out the right words. "Well … seeing as … we are both equal now …I –

Yami Bakura rounded on him and seized his shirt, hoisting him up into the air. "You have never been and never will be my equal! Understand?"

Bakura gulped and nodded. "M … My mistake."

Yami Bakura dropped him roughly and kicked his shoes off, placing them on the rack like Bakura had done. "Good …" He stomped off in the direction of the living room.

Bakura straightened out his shirt as he stood up. He finished hanging the jacket up and slammed the closet door shut. Deciding that leaving the former spirit alone wasn't a good idea he followed him into the living room.

***

Solomon was sweeping the sidewalk near the game shop as usual and humming a happy tune. He glanced up and saw Yugi waving at him. "Hey, Yugi! You're back early! How'd the … trip … go?" He dropped his broom when he saw a taller and darker skinned version of Yugi appear beside him. "Y … Yugi?"

Yugi laughed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Uh … it's a long story. Let's talk about it inside!"

Solomon nodded, wiping sweat from his forehead. _Just what the heck happened in Egypt? _He wondered, shaking his head as he followed Yugi and Yami inside the game shop.

***

Yami Bakura was stretched out on the couch. His arms were behind his head and his feet were crossed. He was slumped back, his legs hanging off the couch. _How did I get into this mess? _He looked down at his hands. They were tanned and scarred. _So much pain … torture … death … these hands have seen so much … _He clenched them tightly together, his nails digging into the skin._ How could someone like I fit into this world? Do you know? _He wondered, looking up at the ceiling, as if he was asking god a question. "You aren't the god I was taught to worship, but you are the god that watches over me now. Tell me … is the some sort of a sick joke?" He chuckled to himself. "Ironic …"  Pushing himself upright, he glanced over toward the wall where the kitchen was behind. "I wonder what that boy is up too?" Yami Bakura stood up and began to head toward the kitchen.

Bakura was hovering over the stove, sprinkling some seasoning into the pot heating on the burner. He saw Yami Bakura enter the kitchen and smiled. "Hey, good timing. I'm just about finished making supper." He pointed to the table in front of him. "Have a seat. I'll be with you in a moment. I'm sure you must be hungry!"

Yami Bakura threw himself roughly into the seat, glaring at Bakura the entire time. "Whatever …"

Bakura shook his head. _That guy needs to lighten up. Maybe the shopping trip Téa arranged will work. Though I can hardly see how shopping for new clothing could cheer up a former thief and evil spirit…_

Yami Bakura tapped the table with his finger, glancing around at the room. White walls, appliances, tiled floors, wooden furniture and a clock. It was very quaint, but also kind of soothing in a homely sort of way. He placed his hand underneath his chin and sighed. He didn't know if he was bored or depressed. They both seemed to fit him at this moment. He thoughts were interrupted when a plate was placed in front of him on the table. Yami Bakura eyed the plate curiously. It had long noodles and red sauce with a powdery orange substance.

"It's called spaghetti. I had it once before when you were … well … you know." He blushed and reached for his fork.

Yami Bakura smirked. "I remember." He picked up his fork and began to twirl the spaghetti around it.

Bakura was barely touching his food. He was trying to think of a way to break the news to him about the shopping trip planned tomorrow. He eyed Yami Bakura's clothing. A long red and white patterned robe, tons of jewellery, a white shirt and small skirt like material that was similar to a loincloth, bare legs with bandages wrapped tightly around them and his gold sandals, which were indisposed of at the moment. He defiantly needed modern day clothing. "Tell me … did you mind the clothing I wear?"

Yami Bakura looked up at him puzzled; he raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

Bakura dropped his fork and laughed nervously. He dabbed his mouth with the napkin near his plate. "N … No reason. It's just … you …can't wear that in this day and age." He pointed to his clothing and stood up, walking over to the fridge. He pulled out two sodas. "People would think you were insane …" His eyes widened in realization that Yami Bakura had nothing to wear to go out tomorrow. "Um …"

Yami Bakura placed his fork back onto his now empty plate. "What now?" He asked irritably.

Bakura handed him his soda, wincing when he practically ripped it away from his hand. "You can't wear that to …Téa thinks…she'stakingYugiYamiYouandmetoshopforsomenewclothestomorrow." He gasped as he regained his breath.

Yami Bakura took a sip of the pop and slammed it down hard. His eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "Say that again?"

Bakura gulped. He could feel sweat pouring down his neck. "Téa is taking us shopping tomorrow …"

Yami Bakura snorted. "Téa? You mean that little brunette Pharaoh's lackey? She's always gotten in my way. Her constant cheerleading …" He stared darkly at his can of soda pop. "Who else did you say was going?" He asked in a dangerously low tone.

Bakura reached over for their plates, piled them up and headed toward the sink. "Me …Yugi and …Yami…"

Yami Bakura knocked his chair over as he stood up abruptly. "WHAT?"

Bakura dropped one of the plates. It crashed to the floor, breaking into a million pieces. "I … It wasn't my idea!" He bent down and started to pick up the larger pieces and toss them into the trash. "Téa wanted to do this..."

Yami Bakura advanced on the boy, twitching his hands as if he was about to strangle something. "I don't like that Pharaoh …and I never will. I am not going to go there tomorrow. You can tell your little girlfriend that she can bother with some else's time, not mine!"

Bakura blushed. "Sh … She's not my girlfriend." He stood up and reached for the broom. "Everybody knows she and Yami have a thing for each other. No guy would ever stand a chance at catching her eye other then him or maybe Yugi..." He swept up the rest of the pieces he could see. "Careful …you could cut yourself if you get too close. It's not entirely safe yet."

Yami Bakura moved closer to Bakura. He picked up a chunk of broken plate and in a quick and swift movement; he sliced his arm, causing it to bleed slightly. He grinned at Bakura's pale and greenish coloured face. "If you haven't forgotten … I LOVE blood and PAIN!" He threw the broke piece against the wall, smashing it into tinier pieces.

Bakura whimpered and back away. "I …I forgot." He self-consciously grabbed his arm, where Yami Bakura had originally cut it with a knife when he had first encountered Marik during Battle City. _ I have the scar to prove it … _He walked around and behind Yami Bakura, broom still in hand. "Now …i … if you'll excuse me, I need to clean up this mess."

Yami Bakura's grin widened. He gave Bakura one more glance before he exited the kitchen. He noticed a mirror by the doorway and decided to investigate. He stared at his reflection and sighed miserably. He definitely wasn't handsome. He had that horrible scar on the right side of his face that made him look like a street rat. Back in Egypt, he didn't really care about his appearance, but for some reason, the thought of any girl seeing him like that here bothered him. He ran his fingers through his messy white hair. If only is hair was long enough to cover the scar. But unlike Bakura's his was much shorter. He really felt depressed now. All he had to show were scars … he wasn't perfect looking like the Pharaoh. He was just a filthy commoner that shouldn't even be here. He turned away from the mirror and took a seat on the loveseat by the stairs. Maybe a change of clothing would do his some good. Maybe then … he could look into the mirror and not be reminded of the past and the pain he went through. "Maybe..."

***

Solomon stared unblinkingly as Yugi had just finished his story. "That's…a lot to take." He smiled brightly at Yami. "But he is sort of like family, so of course he can stay here. I don't mind having two grandsons!" He laughed.

Yami smiled. "Thank you, sir."

Solomon shook his head and smiled. "Please, call me grandpa!"

Yami chuckled. "Alright…grandpa."

Yugi covered his mouth, trying to hold back a laugh. He ended up snorting which caught Yami's attention.

"Is something funny, Yugi?" He asked.

Yugi shook his head repeatedly. "Uh … no? Hey, Yami? Téa wants you me, Bakura and uh…the other Bakura to all go shopping with her tomorrow. You guys need new clothing."

Yami's eyes narrowed. "The other Bakura? Why?"

Yugi laughed. "Well…you can't exactly go around wearing ancient Egyptian clothing in the 21st century."

Yami shook his head. He leaned back on the couch, his hands folded neatly in his lap. "No I guess not. Very well … I'll go."

Yugi's lips formed into a wide grin. "Glad to hear it! I'll let Téa know first thing in the morning!"

Yami nodded slowly, feeling slightly uncomfortable for some reason. "Tomorrow then…" He stood up and proceeded up the stairs to the guest room which Yugi and Solomon have decided give to him to make it his own. "Goodnight." He said quietly as he closed the door.

Yugi waved. "Night!" He looked over at his grandpa. He frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked, noticing Solomon's glum expression.

Solomon shook his head, his index finger and thumb resting on each side of his chin. "Yugi … is this right?"

Yugi tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Solomon looked up at his grandson. "Well … people are only meant to live once. Do you think it's right that they are allowed to live again?"

Yugi nodded his head. "I think so. I think being given a second chance is a special gift that only the worthy deserve."

Solomon's expression grew grimmer. "But … does Bakura really deserve a second chance?"

Yugi's mouth opened to speak, but no words came out. He closed his mouth and looked out the window. "I don't know grandpa. But I think everyone deserves a second chance." He stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm off to bed! Goodnight, grandpa!"

Solomon smiled. "Goodnight, Yugi." His smile dropped to a frown again. "I just hope this isn't a mistake …"

***

Bakura paced the floor, cordless phone against his ear and cradling on his shoulder. "Yes, I'm sure it'll be alright too. No, I don't think so." He paused and readjusted the phone as he put his science book back on the shelf. "Yes, he's agreed to go. All right, I'll tell him. Good night, Téa. Pleasant dreams." He clicked the 'off' button on the phone and placed it back on its stand.

Yami Bakura looked up at him from the couch. His right arm was resting on the back of it. "Something up?" He asked, not really caring.

Bakura approached the couch and leaned against the back of it. "Not really. I just informed Téa that you were going and she told me to tell you that she doesn't want you and Yami causing any embarrassing scenes tomorrow and to try and act civil." He stretched his arms out across the top of the couch, slightly brushing against Yami Bakura's arm.

Yami Bakura rolled his eyes and removed his arm, giving Bakura more room. "That girl has a lot of nerve. She doesn't even know me, how dare she think she can tell me what to do!"

Bakura looked over at him, his eyes narrowing. "But you'll do it, right?"

Yami Bakura shrugged turning his attention back to the television; he clicked on the remote, changing the channel. "Yeah … whatever …"

Bakura smirked. "Good. Well, seeing as we won't have time tomorrow, I've picked your clothing out for you tonight." He held up a tight pink top and purple Capri's.

Yami Bakura's eyes widened in horror as he stared at the garments Bakura held up. "I AM NOT WERING THAT! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? A WOMAN?"

Bakura's nails dug into the couch, he was trying not to fall over from laughing so hard. "I'm just joking!" He placed the clothing on a chair near the couch. "Those were my mother's clothing." He held up the real clothing he had chosen for him. "Here, this is what you should wear." He showed him a dark red tank top and faded black jeans. "These are my father's. He likes to go causal when he's visiting from Egypt."

Yami Bakura snatched the clothing out of Bakura's hands and placed them next to him on the couch. "What about you?"

Bakura shook his head and waved his hand in front of him. "Well, I am not planning on wearing the same this as you in case you were wondering that. I'm just going to wear my faded blue jeans and a light blue t-shirt." He moved away form the back of couch and sat next to Yami Bakura on the couch. "What are you watching?"

Yami Bakura shrugged. "Some show called 'Card Captors'." He said, staring blankly at the screen.

Bakura sweat-dropped. "Ehehehehe…"

**To be continued…**


	3. Bakura's Idea

**Author's Notes:** _Thanks for the reviews. I'll have a new chapter for Yami no Yume up this weekend. The disk with the chapters on it was given to my uncle and he keeps forgetting to return it. Sorry about that. Well, here's the next chapter. Slightly angst but I needed to describe the characters before the shopping madness began. (That will be chapter 3 and it'll be crazy!) And I know Ryou is Bakura's first name in Japanese, but in English in this story it's his last name, so don't point that out. I know what I'm doing, thank you. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3:**

Bakura's Idea 

The white haired boy awoke to a strange muffled sound coming from the couch downstairs. Bakura heard a voice and it sounded like they were in pain. He rushed down the stairs and found Yami Bakura sleeping on the couch, having a very restless dream. His hair was damp with sweat and clinging to his forehead. His eyes were shut tightly and his fingers were wrapped around the blanket covering his body in a claw like grip. Bakura wasn't sure what to do. He read somewhere that if a person is having a nightmare, it's a good idea to wake them up. Deciding to be brave, he reached over and placed his hand gently on Yami Bakura's shoulder and began to shake it.

Yami Bakura's eyes shot open and before Bakura could blink he was trying to pry off a hand clasped tightly around his neck. "Don't you EVER touch me again!" He hissed as he threw the boy against the coffee table.

Bakura cringed as his body hit the side of the table. "I'm … sorry, …" He moaned as he tried to stand up. He gasped and grabbed his side in pain. "I was … worried about you."

Yami Bakura's eyes bore deep into Bakura's. "It's none of your business. Just keep your nose out of my life and we'll get along just fine!" He threw the blanket off his body, throwing it on top Bakura's head.

Bakura cursed mildly under his breath as he tore the sheet off of his head and placed it back on the couch, neatly folded. _So this is what's its like living with psychotic former thief and evil spirit_. Bakura thought bitterly. _Pain and humiliation ..._ _Why do I even care about him? _He glanced down at his watch and sighed. They had an hour before that shopping date. Already this day was beginning to look like hell. "We should get dressed. I slept in and we won't have time for breakfast."

Yami Bakura shrugged. "I wasn't hungry anyways. I'd rather get this day over with before I even try to remotely enjoy myself in this pathetic place you call 'home'. He watched as Bakura walked passed him and up the stairs to his bedroom. _Still … anything is better then … At least when I was in his body … I wasn't able to dream._ He clenched his hand into a tight fist and shook it. "Damn Pharaoh!"

Bakura popped his head out from behind the door. "Did you say something?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Yami Bakura looked up at him with utmost hate. "Mind your own business!"

"What did I say?" Bakura asked himself as he walked over to his dresser and picked up the clothing he had chosen the night before. "That guy…if only there was someone who could…" In an uncharacteristic move, Bakura rubbed his hands together and began to laugh evilly. "It's perfect! Now I just need to call Yugi!"

Yami Bakura slowly climbed the stairs as his mind wandered off to that dream again. He couldn't remember seeing anything. Just darkness. Which he loved, but one thing bothered him. There were voices coming in all directions. Taunting him, reminding him of his sins and then … his mother. She looked at him with a sadness he could not comprehend. Her voice lacked in everything but disappointment. She was ashamed to call him her son. And in reality her last words before she died would never leave his memory … ever …

"You are a good boy and I have faith that you will one day become the man I always wanted to you to be. I only wish I could be around to see it." She reached out for his hand and clasped it tightly in hers. A single tear rolled down her porcelain cheek. "Make me proud my son …"

Yami Bakura was completely lost in thought and didn't notice the last step. He tripped and just caught the rail before he fell flat on his face. Mumbling a few swear words, he reached Bakura's room and placed his hand on the doorknob. Bakura's voice could be heard through the crack of the doorway.

"Yes. That's exactly what I was thinking. So, do you think she'll mind? I can't think of anyone better suited for it. Mai is definitely out of the question and Joey would kill me if I asked his little sister. Yes? Ok, then. I'll ask her. Thanks, Yugi! You're a pal!"

Yami Bakura raised an eyebrow questionably. "What is that idiot up to now?" He turned the knob and swung the door open. "Hey, you fool! Are you ready to go or what?" He asked as he entered the room. It was a small room. It was light blue with matching curtains, a desk with a computer on it, a shelf with tons of books and a one-person bed against the wall and underneath the window.

Bakura quickly hung the phone up. "Yes. Almost. We still have a half hour." He tossed Yami Bakura the clothing he had chosen for him. "Here you go. You can dress in my room." Bakura was already dressed and looking a bit too cheerful for Yami Bakura's taste. Something was definitely up. Bakura left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Yami Bakura looked down in disgust at the clothing hanging loosely in his hand. "Have the people of this world lost all taste in clothing?"

Bakura sighed and wiped his brow. "I thought he heard everything." He picked up the phone and began to dial a number. Nervously he ran a hand through his bushy white mane. "Well the worst she could do is kill me …"

***

Téa hummed happily as she made her breakfast. The phone ringing caught her attention and she left to answer it. "Hello? Yes, this is Téa! Hey, Bakura! What's up?"

***

"Téa, I wonder if you could help me. Am I good for a favour?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly. If there was one thing he knew about his friend, was that she had one dangerous temper and to cross it was suicide.

***

Téa looked at the phone with a puzzled look on her face. "Of course. Just ask. You know I'd do anything for you." She smiled. Her bright smiled soon faded to a frown and her eyes grew more slanted until they were tiny slits. "WHAT?" She shouted into the phone. Her hands were clenching and unclenching. "Bakura … I …" She sighed and leaned against the wall by the phone. Her elbow rested on her cupped hand. "Really? I didn't know that. Poor guy. I guess even evil minded people can have feelings." She said in a slightly bitter tone. "Yeah. Sure. I'll try. You owe me, Bakura Ryou!"

***

Bakura gulped. "Of course. Anything you wish. Thank you. This means a lot to me. You really are a true friend. I'll see you soon. Bye, Téa!" Bakura clicked the off button on the phone and slumped against the wall. As he slid down it into a sitting position, he mumbled quietly to his self. "Well … that went much better then I expected."

***

Téa hung the phone up and let out a long sigh. "True friend or just plain stupid." She frowned. "I know I was able to help Yami, but he's hardly the type of person that would slit your throat if he lost his temper. Did I just commit suicide?" A light smoky scent tickled her nose. "Oh no! My breakfast!" She dashed off to the kitchen, flustered and angry.

***

Yami noticed Yugi's expression after he got off the phone with Bakura a few minutes ago. "What's wrong?'

Yugi shook his head. "Nothing. I just hope I didn't just commit Téa's murder."

Yami's eyes went wide. "MURDER?"

Yugi jumped and held up his hands defensibly. "No, I meant figuratively. I hope that is." He laughed nervously.

"What are you talking about?"

Yugi backed away form his slightly enraged friend. "Um, Bakura needed some help with a problem and I told him Téa would be more then helpful."

Yami looked at his partner suspiciously. "What might that be?" He asked, he voice in a low threatening tone. He picked up some of Yugi's discarded clothing and began to place it neatly in the drawer. His partner was such a messy kid. He reached for a white shirt and began to place it in the drawer.

"Um … trying to get Bakura's other to open up?" He squeaked, contemplating making a mad dash for the door.

Yami smiled. "Oh, that's nice. She's such a good friend I – He stopped mid sentence, the garment slipping slowly through his fingers until it hit the ground. His head turned a little and his eyes centred on Yugi's. He approached Yugi, his hands twitching. He reached out and placed his hands gently on Yugi's shoulders. He took a deep breath and gripped the collar on Yugi's shirt. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He shouted, hoisting him up to his face, a slightly deranged look forming in his eyes.

Yugi sweat-dropped.  "Hehehe … "

***

The clock chimed eleven times. Domino Square was bustling with activity. Four sour faced looking teens were sitting around the fountain centred in the square. Yami was still angry at Bakura's plan and wanted to kill Yami Bakura on the spot. Yugi told him to give him a chance, to which he agreed but only because Yugi pleaded with him.

"Where is she?" Yugi wondered as he heard the clock chiming. "It's not like her to be late. She's always punctual." He paced the floor nervously.

Yami and Yami Bakura remained silent. They were leaning against the lip of the fountain and staring at the running waters.

Bakura was attempting to try and calm Yugi down. "Well, she was in the middle of something when I called her, she might have been detained." 

"You bet I was!"

The four boys turned to the sound of the voice and found a fuming Téa with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. She had her hair up in a high ponytail with a blue scrunchy holding it in place. She was wearing a denim miniskirt with a stripped pink and blue top. On her feet was a pair of light blue platform shoes and she had on semi-long white socks. She was also wearing a light red lip-gloss, which accented her entire face. Her face however wasn't bright and happy looking like it usually was. She was frowning and narrowing her eyes dangerously at Bakura.

Bakura rubbed his neck and approached the fuming girl. "Um, was that my fault by any chance?"

Téa's eyes softened a bit as she sighed. Her angry seemed to be diminished by the boy's apologetic looking face. "Well, after I hung up the phone, I had completely forgotten about my lunch and … it burned." She said darkly.

Bakura backed away. "Sorry, I didn't know."

Téa rolled her eyes. "Forget about it. Just remember, you owe me lunch. I didn't get a chance to eat at all and you know how I get without any food!"

Yugi and Bakura seemed to shudder when she reminded them of that.

Bakura forced a smile. "Sure thing." Ouch. This was going to set him back a bit. But, it was his fault after all. He shrugged it off. 

"Well, we might as well get some proper introductions out of the way before we get going." Yugi stated, pushing Yami toward Téa and Bakura. "You all remember Yami, right?" He elbowed Yami, who reached out to shake their hands.

Bakura smiled, shaking his hand. "Of course. It's always a pleasure."

Téa blushed a little and reached out to take his hand sheepishly. "S … Same here." Téa smiled, feeling her face growing hot.

Yami smiled down at her. "It's nice to finally meet you, Téa. Though I had met you before, it's nice to finally meet you for real."

Téa's eyes brightened. "You remembered our dates?"

Yami laughed. "Of course. Just because I shared bodies with Yugi, didn't mean I couldn't remember them after I left him."

Téa looked away, a little embarrassed. His face was so perfect. She could swear he was just an illusion. He had such a gorgeous dark tan. His eyes were sparkling between violet and amethyst. His dark skin made his tri-colored hair really stand out. He was wearing a tight pair of blue jeans and a white tank top, similar to Yami Bakura's. And lastly, the look he was giving her was making her shiver involuntarily. He had such warmth and tenderness. Téa felt silly that she was about to swoon over her childhood friends' ancestor. If that was what he was.

Yugi cleared his throat and Yami let go of her hand and returned to Yugi's side. "And of course, we can't forget uh … what is your name?"

Yami Bakura glared at Yugi. "I'd rather not say. It'll be too confusing."

Bakura looked over at him. "Why?"

"Because it's your name, you idiot!" He shouted.

Bakura blushed. "My name? Your name is Bakura? I was named after my 5000 year old … uh … ancestor?"

Yami Bakura shrugged.

Bakura frowned. "Oh, dear. I see what you mean. Well, just call me Ryou then. It is my last name, but it still sounds like a first name anyways."

Téa giggled. "I like it. It suits your gentleness."

Bakura laughed and rubbed his head. His face was slightly red and he was looking at his shoes. "Well … anyways, this is Bakura. And you all know him too … obviously."

Yugi walked stiffly over and looked up at the towering Egyptian boy. "Of course. It's … uh, nice to meet you." He held out his hand, which was shaking.

Yami Bakura looked at it and then up at Bakura. Bakura was nodding. Yami Bakura reached for Yugi's hand and shook it quickly and firmly.

Yugi winced at the tightness of his grip, but smiled through gritted teeth.

Bakura then motioned for Téa to come forward. She kept shaking her head at him. Yami Bakura looked over at her. He almost laughed at her frightened expression. "You afraid that I'll bite? You're probably right, actually."

Téa face-faulted. With a deep breath, she approached him and held out her hand, which was shaking even more then Yugi's. "I'm … T … Téa." She stuttered.

Yami Bakura took her hand in his. Not squeezing it hard though. This girl was already close to breaking. He feared that if he showed any aggression, she would crumble to dust. She was so tiny and fragile looking, but her eyes shone with fiery determination and unmatched strength.

Téa gulped as she felt his hand enclose over hers. It was warm and she noticed lots of tiny scars. Her heart ached slightly. _He must have had it rough back in Egypt._ She decided that it was now or never to get a good look at this almost stranger to her. He had white hair, spiky like Bakura's, but much shorter. He was rough, no doubt about it. His eyes were almost black and barely shone with life. In fact, if he wasn't shaking her hand and she wasn't able to hear his breathing she would have sworn he was a statue. He had a very tanned complexion, slightly darker then Yami's and he had a very noticeable scar on his right cheek. Forming criss-crosses just starting near his eye. She didn't even try to think about how he got it, but she felt very sorry for him. She had to admit, he was hardly perfect looking like Yami, but he did have an attraction … somehow. She let go of his hand and faced Yugi. "Are we ready?"

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Yep!"

As the group began their walk, Bakura motions for Téa to come over and they walked silently behind the others.

"Are you ok? After that introduction, you haven't seemed to gain any colour back in your face. Did he hurt you?"

"No, Bakur … uh, I mean Ryou. It's just strange seeing him here after everything we went through. I won't deny I'm a little scared, but I'll try to help. He looks so lost."

Bakura nodded sadly. "I know. He thinks he shouldn't be here. I'm worried he'll do something drastic. He's very unstable."

Téa felt sweat forming on her neck and forehead. "How … unstable?"

Bakura laughed. "I doubt he would hurt you or Yugi, but he might hurt Yami or … himself."

Téa's eyes widened. "Himself? Why?"

Bakura crossed his arms and placed his hand on his chin. "I don't know. But he seems to be blaming himself for something. I had to wake him from a nightmare and he almost killed me cause I asked if he was ok. He's hiding something. And I was hoping that maybe you could help him see that life isn't that bad. I could have asked Yugi or any of the guys, but I doubt he would hurt a girl, so I asked you. And you know very well that Mai and Serenity wouldn't be good choices.

Téa laughed. "Do I ever! Well, I'll try. Really." She noticed how sad Bakura looked and put her arm around him, giving him a tiny hug.

Bakura smiled up at her then he put his head down and stared at the pavement as they walked. He looked up and saw Yami Bakura glancing over his shoulder and looking at them questionably. Bakura's face went red. This probably didn't look too good from his point of view. He felt relieved when Téa released him and ran to catch up to Yugi and Yami. He smiled. She was so loyal to those two. Never gave up on them even when things looked bleak. He wondered if they knew how lucky they were to have her? He only hoped that her warmth could reach the cold and empty spot of darkness that used to be Yami Bakura's heart.

**To be continued…**


	4. Scars Of The Past

**Chapter 4:  **

Scars of the Past

"Hey! Watch it buddy!" Téa felt herself being shoved right into Bakura as a shopper rushed by with tons of packages in his hands. She felt herself stiffen when a firm hand caught her arm and steadied her. She glanced up and saw Bakura looking straight ahead with unblinking eyes. "Thanks…" She mumbled as she wrenched her arm free of his grasp. She tightened the grip on her purse strap as she regained her composure. "This is worse the Christmas rush, eh, Yugi?" She called out to her friend who was further up ahead of them.

Yugi turned and nodded. "No kidding! It seems like something big is going down right now. I wonder what it could be?"

Téa sighed and began to fiddle with her purse strap. In a mall this packed, her purse wasn't safe at all. Not to mention, she had tons of cash her mother had given her, so she could pick up some groceries on the way home that night. "Well, if we're going to get the clothing now, we should take the escalator up to the second floor." She pointed to the moving stairs coming into view in front of them.

Yugi led them up the small escalator and as the rode up; he noticed a familiar face at the top, sitting on a bench with his head resting on his hands. "Hey, Joey!" Yugi waved as he ran toward his friend. "What's up?"

Joey looked up at the tri-coloured haired boy and then down toward the floor. He sighed heavily. "Hey, Yug…"

"Whoa…what's got you so down?" Yugi asked, placing his hand on Joey's shoulder.

Joey pointed to a tall figure at a women's clothing shop. She was arguing with a cashier. Her long ash blonde hair and violet eyes were a dead give away to who she was. "Mai wanted me to go shopping with her. Kind of an 'I owe you' for her helping me with my drivers license last week. I'm doomed, man!"

Yugi laughed. If there was one thing he knew about Mai Valentine, was that she was a one hundred percent shopaholic.

Joey noticed Yami and Bakura and frowned. "So what brings you guys here?"

Yugi sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Um, just shopping for new clothing for them." He jerked his head to the side, pointing toward the former spirits.

Joey laughed. "Good luck. And if I survive her first round of shopping, I might join you guys later. That is … if there is a later …" His eyes widened in horror as Mai came out of the shop with boxes higher then her head resting in her tiny arms.

"Oh, Joseph? Could you carry these for me?"

Joey's jaw dropped.

Yugi started to laugh until Joey gave him a death glare.

"Yes, Mai. I'd be happy too." He forced a fake smile. "Ever since she returned from America, that girl has been shopping till _I_ drop!" He groaned and pulled himself off of the bench, reaching for the items. He winced as the items were placed in his arms. "Did you … buy enough?"

Mai laughed. "You are so funny, Joey! Of course not! I still have six more stores. We'll just dump these off in my car and then head off to the lingerie store next!" She started to head toward the escalator.

Joey groaned and felt his face go bright red. "Yug! Help me man!"

Yugi shook his head while holding back laughing. "Sorry, Joey. But I have my own problems to deal with!"

Joey mumbled something about 'real friends' as he followed Mai to the escalator. "I'll get you for this Yug! I swear! Abandoning a man in is hour of need! I –

"Joey, look out!" Téa cried, covering her eyes with her hands.

"WHOA!!!"

The group watched on as Joey missed his first step and tumbled down the escalator, Mai's packages flying everywhere. He kept rolling down, knocking everyone off their feet as if they were blowing pins. Unfortunately it seems like he rolled a strike, because once he got to the bottom, there wasn't a signal person left on the moving steps. Bodies were everywhere. People were hanging from the trees and some ended up head first in the fountain.

Joey sat up rubbing is head. "Ow…that wasn't good…" He gulped as he looked up and saw all the people he had knocked over surrounding him. "Uh, hey guys …"

Mai smacked her head. "Oh, Joseph, you can't do anything right!" She walked over to him and lifted him up by his collar. "Come one, let's get this mess cleaned up before the manager kicks us out!"

Joey complied, moaning and groaning as he picked up all of Mai's scattered clothing.

Yugi fell onto the floor in a fit of giggles. Ryou stood their speechless. Yami kept shaking his head, but a large smirk was forming on his usually serious face. Bakura was laughing and holding his sides. Téa was still covering her eyes and shaking her head, much like Yami.

The group moved on after the incident at the escalator, finally arriving at the store they were looking for.

Téa smiled. "Well, let's select some clothing to try on. It's a big store, so stay close by!" She led the way into the store.

Yami and Bakura both frowned at the blaring music that was offending their ears.

"What is this?" Yami shouted as he plugged his ears with his fingers.

Téa giggled. "It's Likin' Park! And it's my favourite song too!  Crawling!" She walked over to a particularly large rack with tons of guys' shirts hanging on it. "Bakura, you're with me! Come on now!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow and looked over at Ryou.

Ryou laughed. "She means you. I'm Ryou; remember? Just be careful. Women can be dangerous when it comes to shopping."

"I heard that!" Téa shouted over the music as she began searching the rack.

Bakura was about to question her on why she wasn't afraid of him like earlier, but thought better of it. She had a slightly glazed over look in her eyes. Shopping seems to do that, so she probably forgot he was even a former crazed spirit. He walked over to where she was, mumbling something about god punishing him for his previous crimes.

Yugi grabbed Yami by the wrist and dragged him over toward a small shelf with tons of shirts folded neatly on it. "Come on, let's give them some time alone. If we want Ryou's plan to succeed, they have to be alone for it."

Yami frowned. "That's exactly what I'm worried about. I don't like this at all."

"Don't worry, Ryou's watching over them."

Ryou stayed closer by Téa then Yugi, because he knew how dangerous it was for her to be almost entirely alone with Bakura.

"What's your favourite colour?" Téa asked absentmindedly as she rummaged through the racks.

Bakura wanted to roll his eyes at her absurd question. "Black."

Téa blushed. "Oh, right." She laughed uneasily as she selected a black t-shirt with a red trimming on the sleeves and collar. "How about this?" She held it up against him, placing her hand on his chest without even realizing it. "It suits you in my opinion. Brings out your eyes."

Bakura growled at the closeness of the girl and tried to move away. "It's fine I guess." He reached for the shirt and clutched it in a claw like grip in his hand.

Téa winced slightly. "Well, we'll select about three more and then we'll find you some pants. And you could help by searching with me." She gestured toward a rack near the one she was looking at. She gasped when she felt a pair of warm hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" Came a soft voice, their breath tickling her ear.

Téa knew that voice well. That Egyptian accent was all too familiar. She smirked. "Hello, Marik."

Marik smirked and removed his hands. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Téa returned to glancing through the racks of clothing. "Just shopping. You?"

Marik shrugged. "Well, I'm just window shopping. My sister arrived earlier this morning and I haven't seen her since she went into that lingerie store." He pointed to a store with manikins dressed in clothing that even a hooker would envy. He shuddered at the thought of his sister buying something like that. It made him almost lose his appetite.

Bakura narrowed his eyes at his former enemy. Even though everything was settled between them, he still had a loathing toward the fair-haired teen. "Hopefully you were just dropping by?" He sneered.

Marik looked over at him and frowned. "I see he hasn't changed much. Poor Ryou…"

Téa sighed. "I know. But, a person just can't change over night." She tried to whisper, but Bakura could hear everything.

Bakura's eyes closed as he tried to block out their voices. So, they don't want to accept him. They just want him to change and become a goodie-goodie like his pervious host. _Well if they think they can change me, they have another thing coming to them. _Bakura walked over to another rack, trying to get away from Ryou's so called 'friends' He felt a hand on his back and spun around to attack the person who dared touch him. He stopped himself when he saw a startled Téa looking up at him with wide eyes. "Where's Marik?"

Téa pointed to where Ryou was. "Just saying hi to, Ryou." She noticed Bakura's quietness and grew concerned. "Are you alright?"

Bakura turned away from the girls piercing blue eyes. "Shut up." He growled.

"Excuse me?" Téa asked, her hand still on his back.

"I said shut up. You're all the same, just pretending to be nice, but deep inside you just want everyone to be like you! And those who aren't are not even given a second glance!" He removed her hand from his back. "And don't touch me!"

Yugi looked up at the commotion while selecting a pair of jeans.

Téa backed away, eyes still wide. She realized that Bakura had overheard her conversation with Marik. "I'm … I'm sorry." She bowed her head and sniffled. "Bakura, we don't want you to change into someone your not. We just … we just want you to be happy."

Bakura narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "Happy? There is nothing to be happy about. Against my wishes I am now stuck on this planet, in a body that's scarred and I'm with my worst enemies! How can this make me HAPPY?"

Yami was now watching the event unfold, his hands clenched tightly into fists. If he hurt Téa, he would pay.

Téa felt her anger boiling over. "You JERK! Is that all you care about? You past? Well I have news for you, Bakura; this is your present now! So get OVER your damn past and move on!"

Ryou and Marik stopped their conversation and took noticed of the two as well.

"GET OVER IT?" He shouted right into her face. "You have no idea! So shut your damn mouth and stop budding into other people's business you annoying girl! No one cares what you think! I know I don't! There is one thing I do know though!

"And what's that?" Téa asked; her arms crossed.

"I HATE YOU!"

Téa gasped. "Well I have news for you buddy, I HATE YOU TOO!" She reached up to slap him but he caught her arm. "Let me go!"

Bakura frowned. "I don't think so. If you're going to get violent I suggest you find someone else to help me, because you sure aren't helping much!"

Téa broke free of his grasp. "RYOU!!!"

Ryou winced as he heard her shriek out his name. He gave Marik an apologetic look and ran over to where their girl was shaking with anger. "Are you guys alright? The whole store can hear you! What happened?"

Téa felt tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm sorry I can't help you anymore, Ryou. I tried. It's up to you now!" She ran off sobbing, her hands covering her reddening face.

"Bakura … what happened?" Ryou asked while watching Téa walking over to Yugi and Yami with Marik consoling her.

"That bitch just decided to stick her nose into my business and got what was coming to her."

"Bakura …"

After a few more minutes of shopping, Yami and Bakura had finished their shopping and now had two bags with new clothes in them. Yugi had helped Yami, while Ryou helped Bakura. Marik had bought Téa a soda in order to cheer her up.

Everyone walked over to the food court and found a table with six seats. Yugi went to order the food after everyone had told him what they wanted. Except for Bakura. He refused to eat at all.

"Yes, can I help you?"

Yugi smiled. "Yes, I'd like 5 hamburgers, 5 fries and 3 cokes and 2 sprites."

"Would you like fries with that?"

"I … huh? I already said that!"

"Oh, so you wanted 3 burgers, 2 hotdogs and 5 cokes?"

"No, I want 5 burgers, 5 fries and 3 cokes and 2 sprites.

"Would you like fries with that?"

Yugi face-faulted. "But I …"

"Ok, so you wanted 5 burgers and 3 cokes and 2 sprites then?"

Yugi smacked his head on the counter. "I wanted 5 fries as well …"

"I already asked you that and you didn't give me an answer."

Yugi griped the counted tightly, his nails digging into the marble finish. I want 5 burgers, 5 fries and 5 COKES!"

The woman stared at him oddly.

"I MEAN … 3 cokes and 2 sprites." He laughed, embarrassedly.

"And I take it, you'd like a kids meal, boy?"

"ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

That did it. Yugi jumped up and tried to rip the women's hairnet off. Marik, Yami and Ryou rushed over to hold him down.

"He's lost it!" Marik grunted, trying to avoid being kicked.

"Yugi! Chill out!" Ryou shouted, pinning his arms behind his back.

"Let me at her! She's doing this on purpose! It's a conspiracy against short people! I'll sue! I'll –

The women sweat-dropped as the boys carried the screaming Yugi back to his table. "Did he say he wanted fries with that?"

Téa and Bakura sweat-dropped.

"I warned him…" Téa muttered, resting her head on her hand and sighing. "McDonald's has the worst service ever …"

Bakura nodded silently.

The group left the food court after their meal and decided to go to some more stores. Once again they ran into Joey and Mai.

"Joey, hurry up! This is only the third trip we've made and it's almost two." She huffed as she picked up her pace and started down a flight of stairs.

Joey couldn't even see the ceiling anymore. The boxes he was carrying were higher then the trees.

Yugi covered his eyes. "Joey! Didn't you learn from last time! Don't take the stairs!" He shouted.

"It's too late!" Téa cried.

"NOT AGAAAAAIN!!!" Joey cried as he missed his footing and went right over the rail and into the kiddie park. He landed on the Ferris wheel, his shirt catching onto the end of one of the seats. "YuGi HeLp Me!" He cried as the Ferris wheel kept going around and around making his voice fade in and out.

After they pulled Joey out of the kiddie park everyone took a break and sat on the bench.

"Joey … you have GOT to stop doing that!"

Joey stood up and flailed his arms about. "It's not my fault! I owed her! I didn't think she'd try to kill me!" He kicked a soda can that was near his feet. "At least we got all of her stuff back."

"Yeah, after you bribed that kid with a fiver because he wanted to keep her bra." Téa said less then enthusiastic.

"Kids learn quickly nowadays." Joey laughed, rubbing his neck. His froze when he heard familiar footsteps coming up from behind him. He felt a hand grab his ear and started to drag him away. "Ow! Hey! Mai! I'm going! I'm going!"

"We have tons of shopping to do still! You just don't have time to chat with your friends today. You promised me this day!" Mai shouted, causing the whole mall to watch them.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" Joey moaned as Mai dragged him around a corner.

Yami laughed. He looked up and noticed an arcade. "Hey, I haven't been there since the last time we went, Téa! Would you like to go?"

Téa glanced over at the arcade and her eyes lit up. "Sure! And this time, you're all going to do DDR!" She winked, grinning evilly.

"WHAT?" All of the boys shouted.

**To be continued… **


	5. Dance With Me

**_Author's Notes:_**_ Well, here's chapter 4! This is all centred around the arcade! Oh and I don't own any of the songs, they belong to DDR. And to answer Tasha's question, DDR is Dance Dance Revolution. It's a dancing game done in the arcades and on the Playstation.Téa danced to it in the episode she dated Yami. It was Called 'Steppin Out' Well, enjoy! And you can have two people dance to DDR. It's a lot of fun. When I first met one of my online friends for real, (My family knew him so it was ok) we went to the arcade and I danced on it for the first time ever. It was so much fun! But I was wearing platform heels. (Ouch)  Oh and that is Téa's real birthday.  And there is a slight Yami/_Téa moment, but it's officially a Bakura/Téa romance in the end.  She's had a crush on Yami for so long, but he does only like her as a friend.  The reason he blushes is because he has a mild attraction to her body, which is common for teens.

**Chapter 5:**

Dance With Me

Bright lights assaulted their eyes as they entered the arcade. It was very warm inside and the smell of sweat, sweets and smoke mingled to create in intoxicating smell. Girls were dressed in skin-tight clothing and platform shoes. The guys were wearing overly baggy shirts and shorts. Music was blaring louder then at the clothing store. A light mist was hanging in the air, mixing with the strobe lights. It looked almost magical.

Bakura frowned. He tugged his shirt away from his skin, trying to prevent it from clinging to his chest. He was sweltering. "What's making it so damn hot in here?"

Téa laughed. "The lighting, hot food, smoke and most importantly, body heat. I thought you were born in Egypt? You should be able to take this!"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "If you haven't forgotten, I shared a body with him for almost all of my afterlife!" He pointed to Ryou.

Téa felt a little silly. "Oh, right. I forgot." She turned to face Yami and smiled brightly. "Well, Yami, seeing as you saw me dance the first time and you know how it works, you can be my partner!"

Yami gulped. "Ah, sure, Téa." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the guys for help. They had all backed away and were sitting on some bar stools at the counter near the dancing arena smiling and waving. "Cowards…" He muttered under his breath.

Téa shook her head. She walked over to Yugi and slipped her jacket off, ignoring the looks she was getting from guys all around her. After all, she was wearing a tight halter-top with no straps and the skirt was short and showed her stomach slightly. Her legs were already enough to make a guys blood boil. They were very long, slender and just the right shape. "Here, Yugi. Hang onto this for me, ok? It's already a sauna in here and I don't need to sweat too much, it could dehydrate me."

Yugi blushed and held the jacket tightly, not taking his eyes off of Téa.

"Yugi?" She asked. She shrugged and rejoined Yami. "On to the platform!" She commanded, pointing at the metal platform with arrows going in different directions.

Bakura expression turned to disgust as he looked at Yugi. He snorted. He didn't see anything _that _great. He decided that little boys were more excitable and reached over for the drink he had Ryou order for them. He almost spit his drink out when he saw Téa stretch and noticed her shirt riding up slightly. _Ok, bad thoughts …_ He decided to watch Yami instead. _Ok, maybe even more bad thoughts …_ _just watch the screen then …_ _yes, that's much safer …_

Téa smiled. "Don't be nervous! Just follow my lead. Ok?" She assured Yami that it was more fun then work as they faced the screen, waiting for her to select a song and dance speed.

Yami wiped some sweat away from his forehead and nodded. "Lead the way then, Téa."

Téa placed some coins into the machine. She was glad there weren't too many people here. "Ok, I've set it so we can dance together. Remember; just follow the moving arrows. When they are just about to hit the non-moving ones, step down on the arrow that's pointing in that direction. See?" She pointed to the arrows they were standing on top of. Yami nodded. She finally selected a song and pushed the start button. "Let's go!"

Fast paced music started up.

**_The Train_****_'s gone and now I_****_'m standing alone _**

**_I think of you; I wonder if you think of me too_**

**_I'm back to the town that I was born in_**

**_To think of my and to start it over with you_**

Téa began to glide her feet over the arrows gracefully. "See, that's how it's done!" She shouted over the music. Yami followed her steps and quickly learned how the game was played.

**_Cause you know we've been in a maze of love_**

**_And we are losing control to get away_**

**_Here I am walking on this hill in this town_**

**_Like in my childhood that seems like yesterday_**

Téa reached over and entwined her fingers with Yami's. He looked up, startled.  "Let yourself go, Yami. Dance with me!" She raised his arm up and quickly twirled around underneath it before moving on to the next arrow. Never missing a beat.

**_If.you.were.here with me_**

**_You could feel the way I do now_**

**_If.you.were.here with me_**

**_You could see what I'm looking for now_**

Téa began to sway her body to the music as the beat picked up. She still held Yami's hand tightly and would occasionally twirl underneath it. He soon understood the pattern and would voluntarily twirl her and follow her movements. They were almost in perfect sync as they swayed and danced.

**_I need to come to the hill on my own_**

**_When I feel lonely, dreaming of the future to come_**

**_The fell of the wind makes me understand_**

**_That I will have to face the problem to overcome_**

Yami hated to admit it, but he was having a great time. Yet the music was so fast and he knew it would be over soon. He also had to admit that the first time he saw Téa dance, it was hypnotic, but to be up here with her now, it was more like a dream. The mist and the coloured lights added to that effect as sweat sprinkled off her like glitter and the yellow and pink lights highlighted her perfect figure and hair.

**_Cause you know we've been in a maze of love_**

**_And we are losing control to get away_**

**_Here I am walking on this hill in this town_**

**_Like in my childhood that seems like yesterday_**

Téa looked over at Yami. He looked like he was having so much fun and she never thought she would be dancing with the former Pharaoh of Egypt. She almost laughed at that thought. For some reason, she decided to take a quick glance over at the group, by spinning around. She gasped when she saw that everyone's eyes were on them, even Bakura's.  His eyes looked so dark it made her blood run cold.

**_Cause you know we've been in a maze of love_**

**_And we are losing control to get away_**

**_Here I am walking on this hill in this town_**

**_Like in my childhood that seems like yesterday_**

Téa and Yami noticed that their scores were close, which made Téa very impressed with him. She did a two-step and a jump and then swayed back and forth, brushing her hip against Yami's.

**_If.you.were.here with me_**

**_You could feel the way I do now_**

**_If.you.were.here with me_**

**_You could see what I'm looking for now_**

Yami blushed as he felt her hip touched his.  Téa never missed a beat as she danced by Yami's side. He was amazed.

**_If.you.were.here with me_**

**_You could feel the way I do now_**

**_If.you.were.here with me_**

**_You could see what I'm looking for now_**

At the last arrow, Téa spun around and laughed when she met with Yami. Yami smiled and they stared at each other, breathing heavily from the dance. They snapped out of their daze when a loud roar of claps and shouting erupted over the arena. Téa giggled and pulled Yami into a hug out of excitement. Yami didn't know where to put his hands as there was so much of her showing, he didn't want to offend her. He settled for her back and felt the soft moist flesh under his fingertips as he patted it lightly. This made him blush crimson. He snapped out of his thoughts when Téa released him, smiling brighter then ever. "You were great, Yami! Now I know who my permanent dance partner will be!" She teased as she hopped off of the platform to be greeted by the rest of the group.

"That was amazing, Téa!" Ryou stated, patting her back.

"Really great, you two!" Yugi said, smiling."

"Impressive." Marik smirked.

Téa looked over at Bakura as her friends and other admirers swarmed her and Yami. She seemed to be wondering if he approved or not.

Bakura simply nodded his head and went back to his drink.

Téa grinned and took her coat back from Yugi. She fanned herself as she sat on the stool next to Bakura. "I'll have a lemonade with ice, please!" She asked politely. She leaned back against the counter, brushing against Bakura a little. She realized this and moved over. "Sorry, not enough room on these stools!" She chuckled. "So, you want to give it a try?"

Bakura smirked. "You want to live longer then 16?"

Téa didn't run and hide like she would have before; she just rolled her eyes and laughed. "Fine, but I'm not done with you yet!" She stopped suddenly and looked suspiciously at Bakura. "How did you know I was 16?"

Bakura sipped his drink and pointed at Ryou.

"Ryou …" Téa whined. "Hey, why did you want to know anyways?"

Bakura set his glass down. "I didn't. If you remember, I was in him. I was at your birthday and all of the others as well. August 18 right?"

Téa nodded. "Yes. You remembered?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly.

Bakura shrugged. "I never forget anything, Téa." He downed the rest of his drink and slammed it down on the counter. He leaned against the counter. "Your drinks ready."

Téa spun around on the rotating stool and scooped up the ice cold drink. "Thanks!" She brought the straw up to her lips. "This is one of my favourite drinks when I'm feeling hot." She closed her eyes and enjoyed the cool liquid as it soothed her parched throat. She opened her eyes and looked at Bakura, whom was absentmindedly staring at her. "Hey, you said my name." She realized as she placed her drink on the counter.

"What?" Bakura asked, wondering what she was getting at.

Téa blushed. "Well, I've never heard you call me by my name before. It's kind of funny seeing as we've known each other for almost two years now."

Bakura once again did the only thing he could do when he didn't have a real reaction to give; he shrugged. "I've said it before, but you've never heard me." He slid off of the stool and began to walk away.

Téa cocked her head to the side. "Hmmm…is it my imagination, or does he seem to be less aggressive? Maybe Ryou was right. Maybe I can help him see that life is good after all." She finished her drink and went to find the rest of the gang. "Maybe we can be friends eventually." She thought optimistically. She saw a familiar blonde haired Egyptian boy and smirked. "MARIK!"

Marik winced and turned to see Téa standing with her hand son her hips. "Your turn!"

Marik backed away. "Oh no … not me!"

"Yes, you!" She pulled him onto the platform. Yami did it, now Yugi is trying it, so you have too as well!"

Marik frowned. "What about Ryou and Bakura?"

Téa shrugged. "You first!"

"Téa …" Marik whined.

"Sorry, but you're dancing! Learn to have a little fun!" She pushed him forward and slapped a coin into the machine. She developed and evil look on her face as she selected the song. She chose 'Butterfly'

Marik face-faulted when the music started. He looked over his shoulder at the smiling brunette. "I'm going to kill you …"

Téa was holding her sides from laughing so hard. Her next victim was Ryou. She made him dance to 'Kung Foo Fighting which he was doing well until Yugi bumped into him while he was trying to dance to 'End of the Century' It's a fast song and he got too caught up with his legs and slammed into Ryou knocking them both off of the arena. Téa had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. She turned to face Bakura. He was her next victim. She dragged him up there and selected a song. 

"I am NOT doing this!"

Téa walked up to him and tapped him lightly on the nose, causing him to blink.  "Yes, you are.  And I'll be by your side, so it's only fair."

Bakura grumbled, but complied though he didn't know why.

She knew he would kill her for it, but what a way to go! She chose 'Mr Wonderful' and laughed her head off when she saw his reaction to it.

"You have lost your mind!"

"Well, I think the song is totally the opposite of you, as was everyone else's.  I want to be fair of course."  She winked as she started to dance.

Bakura watched her a moment longer before focusing on the screen and began dancing along side her.  _What is this girl doing to me?_

The song ended and Téa once again hopped off of the arena, with a very quiet Bakura following her.  She looked a little worried.  He seemed to have been lost in thought or something.  And those dark eyes were creeping her out.  They were so clouded, she couldn't tell what emotions he was feeling.  And she had a feeling that's just how he wanted it.

"Well – Téa began as they exited the arcade. "Next stop, the underwear department!"

The guys' jaws dropped.

**To be continued …**


	6. At The End Of The Day

**Author's Notes:** _I know you were expecting Johnny Steps, but I had other plans. He might still make an appearance later on. That wasn't his arcade anyways; it was the mall one. So you never know! Well, here's the next chapter, which was in demand! I hope you like it! Enjoy! ^_^_

**Chapter 6:**

At The End Of The Day 

"UNDERWEAR DEPARTMENT?"

The sliding doors opened as the group entered the department store. Five red-faced boys entered.

Téa took a seat on one of the benches outside. "Have fun, boys!"

Yugi motioned for Yami to follow him. "Well, I really don't know what you guys wore back in Egypt, but here we have two selections. 'Boxers or Briefs' Most men choose boxers, briefs aren't good for your uh, 'health'."

"Why do they make them then?" Asked a perplexed Yami.

Yugi led him to an area with tons of men's boxers. "Well, some guys like them because they like to wear tight clothing and if they wore boxers, you would see them bulging out." He picked up a package of boxers. "Actually, I've noticed that you wear lot's of tight clothing. I myself am stuck wearing tiny briefs because of my choice of clothing. But I sleep with boxers. It's safer."

"I usually wear nothing." Yami stated plainly.

Yugi dropped the package he was holding. "I did not need to know that." He picked up the package he had dropped and handed it to Yami. "Well, you'll have to do like I do then. Wear briefs with your clothing and boxers at night. You'll be more comfortable that way, and don't tell me you sleep in the nude."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Well, actually I –

Yugi placed his hand over Yami's mouth. "Don't say it!"

Yami removed his hand. "I used to sleep with my clothes on because before today I didn't have a body of my own!"

"Oh …"

***

Ryou felt his face flush. This was so embarrassing. He guessed that Téa was getting revenge on him for sticking her with Bakura for the whole day. "Well, um, Bakura … what did you wear back in Egypt?"

Bakura looked over at his red-faced partner. "Nothing."

Ryou blinked a couple of times. "Then …"

Bakura reached for a package of boxers hanging on a rack. "Look, I am not going to wear anything that resembles women's clothing! I was stuck with this when I was in your body and I'll stay with it in my body!" He waved the package furiously in front of Ryou's face.

"Well, glad that's over with!" Ryou sighed, wiping sweat from his brow.

***

Marik chuckled lightly as he watched the four boys making fusses over what to wear and what was better. He spotted Téa alone on the bench outside and decided to join her. He brushed some of his bangs out of his face and leaned back against the bench, resting his arm across it. "This is boring. I wonder what happened to my sister?"

"She's probably still shopping. We girls can last almost an entire day in a store and not get bored. We always find something the peeks our interest." Téa crossed her legs and leaned back against Marik's arm. She sat back up. "Sorry. I seem to be doing that a lot today." She laughed.

Marik smirked. "I don't mind."

Téa blinked. "You sure?"

"Well, it's not you're laying your head on my lap or anything, It's just an arm! Just because I'm a guy, doesn't mean you can't relax. We are friends, right?" He asked.

Téa sighed. "I guess so." She leaned back. "It's much better then this, right?" She grinned as she shifted so she was lying with her head on his lap.

Marik's eyes went wide. "You're asking for it!" He laughed. He leaned forward. "Would Cleopatra like some grapes?" He teased, holding his fingers above her mouth, pretending he was holding a grape.

Téa giggled. "Marik! You are so silly!" She playfully whacked him in the chest.

"Ahem!"

Marik and Téa looked up at saw the rest of the group staring at them. "Uh, hi guys!" They both said.

Yami raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Did we interrupt something?"

Téa's face flushed red. "Yami! Please! We were just joking around!" She sighed as she got off of Marik's lap and the bench. "So, you guys ready? We just have to shop for shoes now and then we can go home."

Marik stood up, brushing his pants off. "Téa, I think you need a dandruff shampoo!"

Téa turned on him and shouted. "You idiot! That's not dandruff! That's my cotton jacket!" She bowed her head and lifted some of her hair strand up to his face. "Do you see a speck at all?"

Marik laughed and raised his hands up in defence. "I was just joking!"

Téa looked up at him, her once neat ponytail coming out of the scrunchy. "Oh, just look at my hair!" She tore the scrunchy out and let her hair fall down, framing her face. She tucked the band in her purse and looked up at the guys. "Well, are you ready?"

Everyone nodded, but Bakura just remained stiff. He was glaring at Marik. He hated that boy very much. First he made him hurt Ryou, then he controlled their souls and finally he was forced into a duel and lost, vanishing from the ring. He was lucky he had made it so his body would end up in the puzzle or he would have been lost forever. Just watching that blond Egyptian freak having a good time made his stomach churn. He clenched his hands tightly, balling them into fists. If he could, he would strangle him right now. Once again he felt a familiar hand on his back. _I wish she would stop touching me!_ He growled. He looked down at her. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you were ok. You seemed so tense a moment ago. Try to relax, huh?" She moved her hand up and down his back, rubbing it gently and then removed her hand. "Come on, let's go together. I need to make it up to you after what happened the last time, huh?" She teased.

Bakura looked away. "Whatever …"

Téa ignore him and walked into the shoe store.

Yami looked up and around. "These are shoes? They aren't the kind I am use to wearing."

Yugi rubbed his head, chuckling. "Yeah, well, these are what we call 'comfortable shoes' also known as 'running shoes' come on, let's see what size would fit you best!" He grabbed Yami's wrist and dragged him inside.

Ryou and Marik followed in silence.

Téa ran her fingers across a black pair of sneakers with a red and white trim. "Look, Bakura! This would match the top I picked out for you, eh?"

Bakura walked up beside Téa and looked up at the shoes she was holding. "I guess." He took the pair off of the shelf and looked closely at them. "What are these numbers for?"

Téa peeked over his shoulder. "Oh, that's the shoe size. We need to see how big your feet are first!" She glanced around the vicinity, searching for a sales person. She saw one off to the side watching the customers. She put up her hand and waved. "Excuse me! Miss?"

The sales lady smiled and approached Téa and Bakura. "Yes? How may I help you?" She asked, a smile never leaving her face.

"We are interested in purchasing these shoes for him." She placed her hand on Bakura's arm; he looked down quizzically at her. "But we don't know his uh, exact shoes size."

"Not a problem!" She motioned for them to follow her over to a leather stool. She pulled out a small metal plate. "Just take your shoe off and place your foot on the foot holder."

Bakura looked down at Téa, who was nodding. He complied and slid of Ryou's old shoe he was wearing, which was a bit too tight for him. He placed his foot on the holder.

The woman crouched down and began to take the measurements. "Hmmm, you seem to be a size … 8." She walked over to the shelf and pulled out a pair of size 8 shoes in the style they were looking at earlier. "Here you go!"

Bakura took the shoes roughly out of the woman's hand.

"So who will be paying of this? You sir, or your girlfriend?"

Téa went beat red. "Uh, we're just friends. And I'll pay for them!"

Bakura looked over at her. "I have money, you know."

Téa shrugged. "I know, but I … I want to make up for earlier. I shouldn't have been talking about you behind your back. I feel so bad!" She bowed her head in shame. She felt a firm hand placed on her shoulder and looked up in surprise.

Bakura gave her a half smile and brushed a strand of hair away that had fallen in front her eyes. As he pulled way, his hand brushed against her cheek without meaning too. "I like your hair down." He whispered as he walked over to the counter.

Téa touched the side of her cheek he had accidentally brushed against. Her cheek felt hot now. "Um … thanks for the compliment, …" She mumbled as she dazedly approached the counter.

Ryou, who had been hiding behind a shoes rack the entire time, was smirking. Maybe things were going better then even he planned. Maybe … Téa would be good for him. If he ever learned the proper way to treat a lady, that is. And there was no doubt in Ryou's mind that Téa was a true lady. Tomboyish yes, but a lady nonetheless ... He suddenly heard his name and bolted up right; afraid he had been caught.

Yugi had snuck up behind Ryou. "Sorry …" He laughed. "What are you doing here anyways?"

Ryou blushed. There was no way he was going to tell Yugi, his former psychotic spirit of the ring was becoming attracted to his best friend since childhood. At least, he hoped he was becoming attracted. He was so hard to read sometimes. "Uh, just waiting for you guys!" He laughed nervously.

Yugi looked at him oddly. "Uh, right then. Well, we're ready to go now. I was able to convince Yami to by something other then tight heeled leather shoes!" Yami had settle on a blue pair of sneakers, size 7.

As the group finally left the store, they bumped into a very familiar couple.

Joey was lying back on a bench, arms hanging over and mouth hanging open. He looked like he was dead. Mai was sitting next to him, filing her nails. She looked up and smiled. "Hey, guys!"

Yugi smiled. "Hey, Mai! Is Joey, ok?"

"He's fine. I think he's just tired. We're ready to go home now. Are you guys coming too? Maybe we can give you a lift! My car can hold many! Oh and Marik, your sister told me to tell you that she had to leave early and she would meet you at home later."

Marik nodded. "Thanks. Well, let's get going. Who in their right mind would pass up a free ride?"

Everyone except for Marik, Yami and Bakura sweat-dropped.

***

Outside of the mall, the group dragged their tired and aching feet to Mai's car. They piled up their packages and slumped down in the car's soft seats. Yami was sitting in the window seat next to Yugi who had fallen asleep, using Téa shoulder as a pillow. Téa was resting her head on the back of the seat, leaning slightly against Bakura. Bakura was looking rather tense with Ryou slumped over and leaning against him on the other side of him. Marik was up front with Mai, playing with the radio dial, trying to find something catchy. Joey was also up front, next to Mai and completely passed out. They had to carry his body and throw him in the front seat. He never woke up. They even had to check his pulse and breathing to make sure he was alive. He was.

Mai looked back over her shoulder. "Ready?"

Everyone mumbled.

"Here we go!" Mai slammed down on the pedal causing everyone to fly backward.

Marik was slammed up against Joey, gripping the seat in a death hold. "WHAT THE HELL?" He shouted.

Mai turned up the music Marik had chosen. "Let's have some fun!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone cried (Except for Joey) as Mai swerved around, missing and dodging other cars in her way.

Téa couldn't move her head up; it was pinned back against the seat from the force of the speed and wind. "Mai, slow down!" She cried out through gritted teeth.

"Hey! Joey doesn't have his seatbelt on! We forgot all about that!" Ryou shouted; now wide-awake.

"What's so bad about that?" Yami shouted over the howling winds and screaming.

"Well, if Mai hit a bump … Joey would …" Yugi stopped when they hit the mother of all bumps and he heard Téa scream. Before he could react, Joey was flying over their heads, still asleep and in fact, snoring.

"EEEK! JOEY!" Téa cried covering her eyes.

Mai hit the breaks. "Everyone, out!"

Everyone jumped out of the car and gulped when they saw a now very wide-awake Joey with his head through the pavement, cursing in loud mumbles. Mai and Yami pulled Joey out by his legs.

Joey stood up and approached Mai. "That's it! First you almost make me fail my test, and then you make me shop till I Dropped AND NOW YOU ALMOST FRICKING KILL ME BECAUSE YOU CAN'T DRIVE!!!" He panted, trying to catch his breath. "Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Mai laughed nervously and closed her eyes. "I lost some of my packages along the way … we'll have to shop again tomorrow." She opened her eyes when she heard silence. "Joey?" She asked, shaking the now frozen boy. "JOEY?" She cried shaking him harder.

Marik moved his hand up and down in front of his face. "I think he's gone into shock …"

Everyone piled back into the car, Marik and Ryou helped Joey back in. They couldn't move his limbs or anything. It was as if he had glanced at Medusa and became solid stone. The ended up laying him across the extra seat at the back that Mai had to pull out.

***

The sun started to set as everyone was finally dropped off at their proper homes. Yugi and Yami were the first. Yami had to pry Yugi's hands off of the back of the front seat and Marik and Ryou had to carry Joey into his house, assuring his father he was alive. Finally it was Téa's turn. She stepped out of the car and did the most unusual thing anyone had ever seen.  She kissed the ground.  "I never thought I would see land again!"  She cried.

Mai smiled sheepishly. "I'm so sorry, Téa! But when the bridge was closing, I thought we could make it across before it was too late. I didn't think we would get stuck and end up rolling back wards through rush hour traffic.  And I didn't think the car we go over that bump and fly.  It's usually very stable!  But I had to make so many stops!"

Téa twitched at the memory. She had almost killed Ryou with the way she was squeezing his neck, shouting 'WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!'  "Um, thanks for the ride, Mai.  I think … well, it was fun, I guess."  She gave a lopsided grin.  "Take care you two."

Ryou smiled.  "Thanks for everything Téa!  And I do mean everything!" He winked.  "Good night!"

"Night!"  She laughed as she waved goodbye.

Ryou nudged Bakura.  

Bakura growled.  "Night …" He mumbled.

Téa sighed.  As the car sped off, hitting a few mailboxes along the way, she touched her cheek again, remembering the day's earlier events.  '_I like your hair down'._  "What did he mean by that?"  She wondered once again feeling a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

**To be continued …**


	7. You Always Hurt The Ones You Love

**Author's Notes: **_Thanks for the reviews! *Hugs everyone* you guys are the best! Well, this chapter might be a little sad, but work with me! More humour will come and romance too! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 7:**

You Always Hurt The Ones You Love

Ryou slumped down onto the soft couch. It was good to rest after that long day of shopping and … dancing. He sighed, flipping his bangs back with his hand. "Well, what did you think of your first shopping trip?" He asked Bakura as he noticed him entering the room.

Bakura looked down at the boy and then walked off toward the staircase. "Fine …" He muttered as he ascended the stairs.

"Téa's not so bad after all, is she?" Ryou asked, smugly.

Bakura paused and turned sharply. "Look, she was just as annoying as I remember her! Why she decided to hang around me all day, I don't know! But I do know that I hated it and if she ever comes near me again, she'll regret it!" He ran up the stairs before Ryou could respond.

Ryou just grinned and twirled his thumbs. "That's not what I heard …"

Bakura slammed the door shut to Ryou's room. He leaned against it, puffing. He frowned and closed his eyes, trying to forget everything that happened today. No matter how hard he tried though, he couldn't, especially what he said to that girl. What was he thinking? Well, that's an obvious answer! He wasn't thinking. It just slipped out. Why? When he saw how rejected she looked it just … came out. He punched the door with the back of his hand. "DAMNIT!!"

Ryou heard a noise coming from his room and went to investigate. He climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. "Bakura? Are you alright?" No answer. He knocked again. "Bakura?" He asked, raising his voice a bit. There was still no answer. He sighed and gripped the doorknob. Slowly he opened the door and noticed the room was in pitch darkness. "Bakura?" He called out softy. He gasped when he saw a figure standing in front of the window.

Bakura looked out into the city. The lights were dazzling and colourful. The sun was just beginning to set, creating a mixture of reds', gold's' and violets. A light wind blew through his soft white tresses, lifting them off of his shoulders. He closed his eyes, taking in the refreshing air. Back in Egypt, the air was always hot but he could get use to this. Without even turning around, he knew who was behind him. "Hello, Ryou. What is it?" He asked, in an unusually gentle voice.

Ryou slowly walked toward him. "I was just wondering if everything was alright. I heard a noise and then you weren't responding to my calls. I was very worried." He joined him at the window, sitting on the ledge. He leaned back against the window and gripped the ledge with his fingers. "So, care to tell me what's on your mind? Or are you going to throw me out of the window for asking?" He smirked.

Bakura chuckled. "No, I don't really feel like it." He bowed is head and rested his hands near Ryou's on the ledge. "Ryou, why am I here?"

Ryou cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Bakura returned his gaze to the window. "Just what I asked. Why am I here? Why did god give me this life?"

Ryou smiled. "I think he saw that you were a tortured soul that deserved a second chance. He must have seen good in you, or he wouldn't have granted you that gift." He reached over and placed his hand on Bakura's shoulder. "And I think you deserve it!"

Bakura looked up at Ryou. His eyes narrowed as if he was trying to figure the boy out. "Do I? Ryou, I have sinned so much, the devil himself should worship me!" His fingers curled as his grip on the ledge tightened. "I don't think I deserve this. I think I deserve pain, suffering and humiliation even! And what do I get? You, someone I've haunted and hurt for most of my afterlife since I was released. An ally of my worst enemy, the Pharaoh and … and …" He growled.

"And, what?" Ryou asked, his pitching rising in curiosity.

"And the sweetest and kindest girl I've ever met! She's amazing … she accepts me! No matter what I've done to her in the past, she just smiles and keeps encouraging me. Treating me like an equal. And she doesn't even fear me! She just … I don't even know how to describe it!" He shouted as he removed his hands from the sill, laying them limply at his sides.

Ryou's mouth was hanging open. He'd never heard him talk like that before. "You'd … like to get to know her more, wouldn't you?"

"NO! I mean … yes … I mean …I don't know..." He huffed as he crossed his arms. "I don't understand any of this …" He looked away from Ryou. "I think I should remove myself from you and your friends' lives. I don't want to know anyone that knows the Pharaoh."

"You can't!" Ryou protested. "Bakura! You can't just throw everyone away because you can't handle your emotions."

"Yes I can … and I will!" He growled, stubbornly.

Ryou was slowly losing his temper. He was always able to keep his cool but enough was enough. He lifted his arm up, his fist clenched tightly. "Bakura … you are so stupid!" He swung his arm and slapped the former thief across the face.

Bakura winced and grabbed his cheek, which was now stinging and probably red.

Ryou gasped when he realized what he had done. "Oh, Bakura … I am so sorry! I –

"SHUT UP!" Bakura roared.

Ryou cringed.

Bakura raised his hand up and balled it into a fist. He pulled back, preparing to punch Ryou.

Ryou closed his eyes and whimpered slightly. "You … you're only doing this because I told the truth!" He stated bravely. "And you don't know how to handle it … so … so go ahead! Hit me! If it'll make you feel better!" He opened his eyes and glared at Bakura. "I DARE YOU TO HIT ME! YOU ARE A COWARD BAKURA! YOU JUST KEEP RUNNING FROM YOUR PROBLEMS! GROW UP!!!"

Bakura's eyes flashed red.

Ryou cried out as he felt a sharp fist smash into his right eye. He fell to the floor, hitting the wall. He grabbed his eye and began to shake. "You … won't get anywhere … like this." Ryou whispered, looked sadly up at the towering boy. "I care for you … and I won't stop just because you can't control your temper! I'm here for you and so is Téa!" He felt tears falling down his cheeks. "If I hated you, you wouldn't be here right now." He brought his knees up to his chest and covered his head with his arms. He began to cry.

Bakura's eyed widened. What the heck did he just do? He swore he would never hurt Ryou again after what Marik had made him do and now, he just goes and punches him? "Ryou …" He knelt down in front of him. "Ryou, look at me."

Ryou sniffled and lifted his head up slowly. His eyes were puffy and red. Tears stained his cheeks and his eyes looked so hurt and betrayed.

"Ryou …" He sighed as he moved closer and wrapped the boy in his arms. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he rocked him back and forth. "I'm so sorry." Bakura closed his eyes. God gave him this chance to be a better person and all he's done is abuse this chance. Téa would probably hate him for this. And what about Ryou? All he's done his show him compassion and sympathy. He's taken care of him and even tried to get him to socialize. Did he really deserve that punch? No, but he himself did deserve that slap. And it should have ended there. Not like this … Bakura opened his eyes when he heard a familiar pair of shoes clicking by. He released Ryou and looked out of the window. It was Téa. He saw her look up and wave at him. He bowed his head and closed the curtains. He couldn't face her right now.

***

Téa slowly placed her arm at her side as she watched Bakura shut the curtain. She stopped in her tracks and stared up at the window. She glanced down at her watch and saw that it was still early and thought a little visit wouldn't harm her. She gathered up all of her courage and approached the house. She rang the doorbell and waited.

Bakura heard the chime and then looked down at Ryou. He was asleep from crying so hard. "I'll be right back." He whispered. He descended that stairs and approached the front door. He opened it and received a sharp slap to his other cheek.

"You jerk! Is that what you call a greeting? Just what's the matter with you?" Téa shouted, pointing her finger at his face as if she was scolding him. She stopped when she noticed his other cheek was red. "Uh, what happened?"

Bakura felt like slamming the door in her face but thought better of it and allowed her inside. "A small fight between Ryou and I."

"Is he alright?" Téa asked in a panic.

"He's fine!" Bakura snapped. "What are you doing here anyways? Couldn't you tell I wanted to be alone?"

Téa crossed her arms and looked away. "Humph! That's what everyone says when they really need company!"

Bakura gritted his teeth in anger. "You wouldn't understand."

Téa looked up at him, his words perking her interest now. "Maybe I would. What happened?" She asked gently.

***

Ryou opened his eyes and saw he was alone in the room. He groaned when he felt his right eye begin to throb. A loud commotion downstairs caused him to jump.

"YOU WHAT? HOW DARE YOU?" A loud smacking sound was heard, followed by a cry from Bakura. "THAT'S THE THIRD TIME I'VE BEEN SLAPPED TONIGHT! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK I AM? A PINATA?" A loud noise like footsteps was heard next. "Good idea! Maybe I should get a pole or something and whack you over your damn head with it!" A loud rumbling noise followed and the door to Ryou's room opened. Bakura entered with wide eyes. "Help! She's going to kill me!"

Ryou covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. His eyes widened however when he saw Bakura get smacked in the head with Téa's purse. He fell on his face. She stormed by him and knelt beside Ryou.

"Are you alright?" She asked, placing her hand on his back.

Ryou nodded. "I'm fine. We just had a bit of a row. Nothing serious."

"Nothing serious? Ryou! You have large, swollen black eye." She pointed to his right eye.

Ryou bowed his head. "Well, I started it anyways." He looked back up at her. "I slapped him and then he got really angry."

Téa sighed as she helped him to his feet. "Come on, let's get some ice on it." She led him out of the room.

Bakura was still flat on the ground. "Ow …"

***

Downstairs Ryou was lying down on the couch while Téa was searching the freezer for some ice cubes. She pulled out the tray and wrapped one of the cubes in a wet napkin that was soaked under ice-cold water. She squeezed the remaining contents out so it wouldn't drip and approached the couch. She gave Ryou a sympathetic smile and sat next to him on the couch. "Here." She said gently as she dabbed his eye with the wet ice-cube filled napkin.

Ryou shivered as the ice touched his warm skin, but it's soothing effects soon took the throbbing pain away. "Please don't be angry at him. He's very lost right now."

Téa give Ryou a bitter look. "Yeah, I know … but I can't help but get angry. You're my friend. And I care about you."

Ryou smiled. "Thanks, Téa. But, don't you care about Bakura, too?"

Téa shook her head. "Maybe … I don't know. Sometimes I wonder if I just pity people …" She sighed. "It's just hard to see him as anything more but our former enemy sometimes. You know?"

Ryou looked sad. "I understand."

Téa noticed Ryou's sad expression. "Hey, I won't stop helping him. I promised you that, right? Even if he ends up hating me, I'll still help."

Bakura, who had been listening in, leaned back against the side of stairs. He felt a dull ache in his heart. She didn't think anything of him. All of those things she did … it was just because she promised to help Ryou. Her words didn't mean anything. He should have known.

Téa knew deep inside that she cared for him and most of the stuff she told Ryou wasn't true, but she needed time to clear her thoughts before she was able to tell anyone how she really felt. After all they had been through she couldn't really think of Bakura as anything more then an acquaintance. But after what he did today, she didn't know what to think anymore. She was so confused.

Ryou noticed Téa's silence. "Are you alright?" He asked, sitting up.

Téa smiled and nodded her head. She removed the cloth and handed it to Ryou. "Just got lost in my thoughts." She laughed. "I'm fine. But are you alright?"

Ryou shrugged. "As well as I can be."

Téa stood up. "Well, I'll be going now. If anything happens, you can call me anytime, all right? And … tell Bakura I said 'goodbye' She picked her purse up and waved by as she exited the house.

Ryou looked over to the side and noticed Bakura standing in the hallway. "Hey, Bakura … did you hear?"

Bakura nodded. "I heard alright. I heard everything."

Ryou gasped. "You did, huh? I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was just –

"I know." Bakura left the room after that, without a backwards glance.

Ryou bowed his head. "I'm sorry …"

Bakura didn't know where he was going, but he kept on walking. He opened the back door of Ryou's house and took to the streets. _Maybe a walk by the harbour would be refreshing … _He glanced up at the signs and remembering the streets from Battle City, knew where to go. He tucked his hands in his pockets and looked up at the night sky. The stars were out but the deep void of blackness surrounding them reminded him of how lonely he was. It's just like us. _Those shinning stars are like the Pharaoh and his friends, twinkling merrily and lighting everything up. And the blackness is I … watching from behind, casting shadows over everything and bringing people into darkness ..._ He finally reached the harbour and leaned against the rail, gazing out at the ships docked. "Just where do I fit in here now?" 

**To be continued …**


	8. God's Gift

**Author's Notes:** _Well, here's the newest chapter. Gosh, your reviews are so wonderful. I wish I could thank everyone individually, but there's so many of you! *Laughs* Well, thank you. Each review means something to me. _

_Well, let me tell you something about this chapter. It's based on the latest Yugioh manga. But I made up the part about Bakura helping them! We don't know what's really going to happen! This chapter has a bit of romance, but mostly angst in humour.  The next chapter will be the beginning of the tournament and Pegasus's return.  And everyone will be in it!_

**SPOILER!!! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS IN THE MANGA! THIS IS THE REAL MANGA BY THE CREATOR, NOT FAN MADE. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH AND YOU WANT TO BE SURPRISED! **

In chapter 307 Yami is dying; Zok (Who is the dark side of Priest Seto's father and Marik and Ishizu's father in the present) is trying to over take the puzzle and Yami's memories. A part of him was sealed in the puzzle and the ring and a part of him is with the spirit Bakura. 

That Bakura has Yugi, Téa, Joey, Tristan and Bobasa (A guy helping them) cornered and is duelling Joey. Whoever loses, loses their soul. Joey's just about to lose, but the manga ended there. Yami and the thief Bakura of the past are fighting and Shadi has run to his side, but he's too late.

So, this is how it is:

**_Past _**

**Pharaoh:** No one knows his real name because it vanished when he was sealed in the puzzle. He is the young ruler of Egypt. He can't remember his father, but he knows that he created the items. When Bakura brought his fathers body into the palace and Yami went to carry it back to the tomb, his father's corpse felt warm and a voice spoke into Yami's mind, telling him about heart and other things I can't remember right now. This encouraged Yami and he taught Priest Seto a lesson during a duel. He summoned his Ka, which was a Kuriboh. He showed Priest Seto that power wasn't everything. He chased after Bakura on horseback and now they are duelling to their death. He is almost dead at the moment and slowly falling into darkness. He was a great ruler with a kind heart.

**Bakura: **He is the king of thieves and has the ability to walk through walls. He came from a village that know one's ever heard of and is the last survivor it seems. This village seems to connect to the items and a great evil. He tells everyone that the items have evil in them, and even though Yami's father created them for peace, he had no idea that they harboured evil. He warned the Pharaoh that one of his priests would betray him. He seems to be able to see the future. He is not a normal human and is a mystery to all, even the guards of the palace. He wants the items to become Pharaoh. He doesn't believe in peace and happiness. He has so much hate in his heart the he has the most powerful Ka and easily beat everyone except the Pharaoh. He is not really a criminal; his is simply consumed by his hatred. Something happened years ago in his village that made him what he is today. He duels Mahado and receives the Ring after Mahado kills himself. Priest Seto's father told him that if Bakura did indeed come from this strange village, then his hate is more stronger then they'll ever know.

**Priest Seto **is the holder of the Millennium Rod. The rod is slowly corrupting him and now he is kidnapping the townspeople and sacrificing them so he can gain more power for the Pharaoh's army. He isn't really evil, he's just trying to do what he thinks is best. He found a girl with white hair and blue eyes and saved her from being stone. He found out that she has the Ka of the Blue Eyes White Dragon and sacrifices her to gain its power.

**Priest Shadi** is the holder of the Millennium Ankh. There is nothing is known about him yet.

**Priestess Ishizu** is the holder of the Millennium necklace. She is pretty much like the Ishizu of the present, so I can't say much.

**Priest Mahado** is the holder of the Millennium Ring. He is the loyalist to the Pharaoh. After Bakura dug up Yami's father's body and discrete it before Yami and the priests eyes, Mahado blamed himself for it and vowed to protect the tomb at all costs. (Bakura dragged around Yami's father's body, with a rope around the corpse neck. It was sick) He tricked Bakura into entering another tomb and placed a large stone table before the guards. He told them that if the Dark Magician appeared on it before 3 days, seal the tomb to trap Bakura forever. He fought Bakura, and Bakura hit this switch, which caused the blades to start swinging as they battled. Mahado knew he would lose and gave up his Ka. He became the Dark Magician and let his body get sliced to pieces by the blades. Bakura took the ring and then ended up falling into a pit. The Dark Magician appeared on the tablet and everyone mourned Mahado.

**Priest Karim** is the holder of the Millennium scales. There is nothing known about him yet.

**Seto's father** is the holder of the millennium Eye. He has been corrupted by the eye and warns Seto not to fall into darkness with him. He harbours an evil within him called Zok. When Bakura attacks him, Zok comes out of his body and we find out he is a shadow master. He is the current enemy Yami is fighting.

**Mana** is a student of Mahado. She is so much like Téa! She's a bright bubbly student who loves her master. She is always hiding in vases and sneaking around the castle. (We find out that Yami used to hide in vases as a boy and sneak around too) She hates it that after Mahado received the ring, he stopped using his powers and became a priest. He was never the same after he got the ring. She is mourning her masters' death right now.

**Shimon:** Is the mentor of the Pharaoh. He looked after him since he was a child and stays by his side loyally.

**_Present_**

**Yugi/Yami: **Yugi is the Pharaoh's chosen host. He is the boy that is destined to return all of the items to their proper place. Yami is the spirit of the Pharaoh. He must remember his name in order to regain his memory and his true powers.

**Seto Kaiba:** A wealthy CEO whose memories are sealed within the rod because it rightfully belongs to him. It's not Marik's. Marik gave it to Yugi.

**Shadi** still holds the Ankh and is still a mystery. He is the one who told Marik that it was Yami's will that caused his father to die. This is what made Marik chase after Yugi.

**Ishizu **held the necklace, but gave it to Yugi.

**The Dark Magician**: He was once Priest Mahado and now stands loyally by Yugi and Yami's side, fighting for them.

**Bobasa:** A funny man who wears a locked shirt, that when opened reveals a huge stomach with the impressions of the millennium items on it. (Gross!) He was sent to Help Yugi and his friends enter Yami's memory and he holds the scales. Bakura (The good one) sadly failed to join them because his heart has darkness within it.

**Marik and Ishizu's father: **Marik's dark half killed him. He too had the memory of the Pharaoh carved onto his back at the age of 10. Odeon (Or Rishid) was his first son, but not a real son. He was found and taken in by them. He would go through the ritual at the age of 10 if his wife didn't bore a boy by then. She soon bore Ishizu and 4 years later she died giving birth to Marik. Odeon tried to go through with the ritual to spare Marik, but the father hated him and told him he was nothing. All Odeon wanted was to call him father. Odeon then carves markings into his face to feel the pain Marik went through, thus sealing Marik's dark side away. The father was once Priest Seto's father in the past and holder of the Eye.

**Mana **is now the Dark Magician girl.

**Yugi's Grandfather/Solomon Muto:** He found the puzzle on a dig and almost died after his men betrayed him. He was shot and left hanging off of the edge of a bridge in the Pharaoh's tomb. The spirit of the Pharaoh rescued him and he brought the puzzle home to Yugi. He was Shimon in the past. The Pharaoh's spirit recognized him as that and saved him from death.

**End of Spoiler**

There you have it! Weird huh? It keeps getting better! Can't wait till chapter 308! Now you know why I always portray Bakura the way I do. And I must give full credit to Janime! She made a site with all of this info and if it weren't for her, we wouldn't know what was happening in the manga. You may use this info for your stories, but I ask you to give proper credit to those who put it out. Thank you.

**Chapter 8: **

God's Gift 

Bakura leaned against the rail, his arms crossed and left foot propped up against the stone holder. He laid his head down on his arms, his eyes obscured from view. With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes, wishing he would never wake up again. "Where do I fit in here now?"

"With us, Bakura." A soft voice spoke up from behind him.

Bakura lifted his head up at turned to face, "Téa …" He felt his anger rising. "What are you doing here?"

Téa sighed. "Ryou called me and told me what had happened. Luckily I was just finished my errands for my mother." She put her arms behind her back and moved her foot in little circles, causing her shoes to scuff in the dirt. "I'm sorry. I should have told you why I was hanging around you all day." She bowed her head. "Ryou was worried about you and asked for my help. I … helped Yami once before … so …" She looked up and into his darkening eyes. "But, I didn't tell Ryou everything. I know what you heard, but it's not the full truth. Bakura, I do care about you. The more I got to know you today, the more I wanted to help you, of my own choosing." She bravely stepped closer, her hands now clasped in front of her.

Bakura frowned. "Tell this to someone who cares …" He said coldly as he turned back around and leaned against the rail again.

Téa closed her eyes as he turned away. That hurt. But she wasn't going to give up without a fight. She took another step closer, now right behind him. She took a deep breath and lifted her arms up. She moved one more step and leaned in, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against the middle of his back.

Bakura's eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, tightening his grip on the rail.

"Comforting you." She replied, nuzzling his back with her head.

Bakura closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He began to turn around and felt her remove her arms from around his waist and back up.

Téa smiled sadly at him. She opened her arms wide. "Come here." She whispered.

Bakura looked at her in complete shock. What was she doing? He lifted his arms up and looked down at his hands then back up to her out stretched arms. He didn't know what to do. He soon realized he was walking toward her. He looked down and swallowed again.

Téa nodded.

Bakura advanced and slowly put his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder.

Téa wrapped her arms around his back, rubbing it. "I'm sorry, Bakura. I don't want things to be like this because I lo … like Yami and you and him are enemies. Please, can't we be friends?"

Bakura couldn't speak. He just nodded his head, burring it into her shoulder and squeezing his eyes shut. His grip on her tightened as he realized that no one had hugged him since his mother had … died. And he remembered as a child that he would always feel safest when his mother would hold him and tell him everything will be all right. After she died, he refused to let anyone touch him. Afraid they would just leave him like she did if he allowed anyone to get that close. And now all of the walls had come down and he once again felt safe now in this young woman's arms. After a few minutes he finally pulled away.

Téa smiled up at him. "Feel better now?"

Bakura blushed. "Uh … yeah …"

Téa giggled. "Don't be embarrassed. Sometimes everyone needs a hug in order to feel better. After all, we're only human!"

Bakura frowned.

Téa realized what she had said and buried her head in her hands. "Uh, never mind. I know it still must be awkward to be called that after, err … 5000 years." She reached for his hand and began to pull him down the path to his house. "Come on, Ryou must be worried sick."

***

Ryou was sitting up on the couch reading a book. He heard the doorbell ring and jumped off of the couch, throwing the book onto the floor absentmindedly. He opened the door and was greeted with a sight that made him sigh with relief. Bakura and Téa were both safe.

"Hey, Ryou. How's your eye?" Téa asked, reaching out to him.

"It's sore, but I'll live. Are you alright, Bakura?" He asked, turning his attention to the white haired Egyptian.

"Yeah." He replied quietly as he entered the house.

"Thanks." Ryou whispered.

Téa smiled. She looked over at Bakura and then back to Ryou. "I would have done it anyways. I really do care about him, Ryou. I'm sorry I denied that before."

Ryou smirked. "I figured as much. Téa, would like to join us for supper? It's the least I can do to reply you for everything you've done."

Téa checked her watch and then nodded. "Sure, I have the time." She entered the house and took a seat next to Bakura on the couch.

"So, are you going to tell him?"

Téa jumped and looked at Bakura. "Tell who what?"

"Yami. I heard you back at the harbour. You were about to say you loved him. I was wondering if you were going to tell him." Bakura replied, crossing his legs and leaning back.

Téa blushed bright red. "Uh, I don't know. He … he seems to view me as only a friend. And, it would be kind of weird … I guess … I don't know." She began twisting a strand of hair around nervously.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Well, the way he was checking you out at the arcade, I'd say you have nothing to worry about."

Téa jumped off of the couch. "WHAT? HE DID WHAT?" She was close to hyperventilating.

Bakura laughed. "Easy, Téa. You're going to faint." He grinned and stretched out fully on the couch. He placed his hands behind his head and smirked at her, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Téa's eyes were still wide. She began to pace back and forth. "I, uh … oh, geez! Bakura why did you have to go and say THAT?"

Bakura shrugged and let his eyes trail toward the floor. He noticed the book Ryou was reading earlier was just near Téa's feet. "Hey, be careful! There a book on the floor!"

Téa was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear his warning and her foot slipped on the book. She went crashing onto the couch and right on top of Bakura, who was sprawled out across it. "OW!" She cried as she fell onto his well tone chest. It was hard as rock.

"Hey, watch where you put that knee!" Bakura winced as her knee was stuck in between his legs. "Get off of me!"

"I can't! My leg is caught underneath the cushion!" She moaned, trying to pull herself up.

Bakura covered his face with his free hand. The other was pinned underneath Téa's arm. "This is the most stupidest –

Ryou was humming happily as he walked out of the kitchen, holding a pot. "Ok, guys! Foods OH MY GOD!" He shouted, throwing the pot into the air. He saw Téa on top of Bakura, both panting and moaning. "I'll uh, leave you two alone. Let me know when you're done." He walked back into the kitchen, ignoring their pleas for help.

Téa tried to pull her leg out of the cushion. She gritted her teeth as she pulled as hard as she could. She felt her leg loosen a bit, which sent her forward. She ended up face to face with Bakura. Their noses and lips were just inches apart. They stared at each other for a moment and then suddenly leaned in closing their eyes and parting their lips.

Ryou can back out looking a bit flustered. "Sorry about that guys, I'm ok now that I know WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He shouted again as he saw them look up at him startled

"WOULD YOU JUST HELP US YOU IDIOT?" Bakura shouted making Téa wince and cover her ears. "Sorry …" He said as she groaned.

Ryou ran over and reached into the couch, trying to pull Téa's leg out.

"Watch it!" She warned as his hands slipped and went a bit too high up.

"It's not my fault you wear those bloody long stockings!" Ryou cursed.

Téa was close to strangling him. "SHUT UP AND START PULLING!" It was Bakura's turn to wince now.

After a few more moments, everyone was now sitting quietly on the couch. Except Téa was now nursing a sore ankle.

"Sorry, Téa." Ryou was feeling bad for leaving the book out. He handed her an icepack. 

"It's fine, …" She mumbled as she accepted the ice pack and began dabbing it on her ankle.

"Well, I guess we can have supper out here then!" Ryou chirped as he walked back over to the kitchen.

Téa and Bakura were now left alone. They looked at each other and then turned away blushing.

"Uh, about earlier." Téa began. "Let's just forget about it, deal –

"Deal!" Bakura said before she could fully finish her sentence. 

They watched as Ryou brought them their food and everyone began to eat in silence. Ryou kept eyeing the two suspiciously. Bakura eat without glancing up from his plate and Téa ate without looking down at her plate. Ryou had, had about enough. He slammed his fork down on his plate. "Ok, what the bloody hell is going on here?"

Bakura and Téa looked up at him, startled. "Nothing." They said in unison.

Ryou muttered under his breathing and went back to eating.

***

After everyone was finished eating, Téa decided to help Ryou with his school project while Bakura had a nap on the couch.

"Hey, did you know that this week is the upcoming tournament that Pegasus is hosting?" Ryou asked as he began to write out some calculations on a piece of paper.

"Really?" Téa asked, as she scrolled through a book, she propped up on her lap. "I guess Yugi and Yami will be entering. What about you and Bakura?"

"Maybe. I'm not that good really. But Bakura will probably enter." Ryou replied.

"Hmmm, me either. And to think, I used to be able to beat Joey and now look at me!" She laughed. "Mai made a total fool out of me and don't even get me started on the Big 5!"

Ryou looked up. "I wouldn't know. I wasn't exactly around during Noa's attack. He frowned.

"I know." Téa closed the book and wrote something down on the paper Ryou was working on. "Here, this is the answer." She slumped against the wall. "I was really worried about you when you went missing. It was so weird when we found you in the kitchen eating a banana and acting like nothing was wrong! Joey's face was so priceless!" She giggled.

Ryou chuckled. "I know. I had no idea why you guys were looking at me like that. To think that after that we found out that Bakura had been sent to the puzzle and that he was trying to revive Zok and have him rule over Yami. And then Joey had to duel him and we also found out that a part of Zok was in the puzzle and the ring. I thought everything was going to end horribly! Then Bakura suddenly saved everyone!" 

Téa closed her eyes and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll never forget that."

***

_"Yugi! Watch out!" Joey cried as Yugi tried to get to Yami in time._

_Bobasa and Tristan were holding Joey back._

_"You can't do it man!"_

_"Joey, let him be!"_

_Téa watched on in horror as Zok and Bakura laughed evilly as Yami began to lose energy. "Yami!" She also followed Yugi as they ran to Yami's side. She knelt down and held Yami close to her. "Oh no …"_

_Bakura knelt down beside then. "Looks like we've won, Pharaoh." He smirked as he eyed the dead thief Bakura who he once was in the Pharaoh's past. "What a loser." He looked back up at Yugi and Téa. "Give up. Before you are all lost to the darkness."_

_"NO!" Yugi shouted. "I won't let Yami lose! He has a quest to complete!"_

_Téa's eyes saddened. "Why did it have to be this way? What's going to happen to the real Bakura?" She asked, the spirit of the ring._

_"He'll live a happy life, I'm sure, seeing as I can't return to the ring anymore. I was lost during that battle with Marik, so there is no way I'll return." He looked down sadly._

_Yugi frowned. "You're going to disappear? After everything you've done, your master is just going to take what he wants and leave you behind?"_

_Bakura growled. "Shut up! It's my master's will!" He hissed._

_"But, you have a will too." Téa spoke softly. "Spirit or not, you have a right to exist as much as he does."_

_Bakura looked up. "My master's will is my will."_

_"No, Bakura." Yugi began. "You are your own self. Not Zok or him." He pointed to the dead thief Bakura. "Do you want that?" He shook his head. "I don't think you do."_

_"Please! Help us! Maybe you can find something you've lost too!" Téa pleaded._

_Bakura looked back and forth between the two. "I … I …don't …"_

_"ENOUGH!" Zok shouted. "I will not let you confuse my servant!" He began to unleash Diabond to attack Téa and Yugi. "Destroy them!"_

_Yugi and Téa shouted as the fire blast began to come closer._

_"But, we shouldn't be able to feel pain! We're in the memory of Yami!" Yugi asked confused._

_"I think you'll find this real!" Zok laughed._

_Yugi and Téa suddenly felt themselves being pushed out of the way._

_Yugi opened his eyes and saw Bakura breathing heavily and looking up at them. The blast had hit him instead._

_"Bakura!" Téa cried as she knelt beside him. "You saved us …"_

_Bakura gasped as the pain rushed through his body. "I only repaid Yugi … I …owed … him …"_

_Yugi lifted Yami up. "But you did more then repay me and help us, you saved yourself too."_

_Bakura smirked. "Thanks." He looked up and saw tears in Téa's eyes. "Why are you crying for me?" He asked._

_Téa wiped her eyes. "I'm just sorry it had to be this way … for you and Bakura."_

_Bakura looked over at Yugi. "Defeat him, Yugi. I don't want Bakura to be hurt."_

_Yugi nodded, tears forming in his eyes. "I will."_

_Bakura sighed and closed his eyes. His body began to disappear._

_"Bakura? BAKURA!!!" Téa and Yugi cried._

***

"And after that we defeated Zok and went to return the items. Of course, we know what happened next." Téa said as she wiped tears away from her eyes because of the painful memory.

"I'm glad he redeemed himself." Ryou smiled. "Oh my! Look at the time!"

Téa gasped. "I should be going home now! I'll see you guys tomorrow probably!" She shouted as she ran out the door in haste.

Ryou smiled and waved goodbye. "Later." He looked over at Bakura sleeping peacefully on the couch. "After hearing her story, I am positive god gave you just what you deserved Bakura." He began to shut the lights off and ascend the stairs to his room. "The gift of friendship."

**To be continued …**


	9. Pegasus's Tournament

**Author's Notes: **_Well, here's chapter 9! I would like to type more, but I have a headache I need to get rid of. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!_

**Chapter 9:**

Pegasus's Tournament

"So, how far is it to the Square?" Yami asked as he, Yugi and Solomon were squished and pushed around large crowds at the station.

"Just a bit farther. We're supposed to meet up with Téa, Joey and Tristan outside of the gates." Yugi replied.

"I'm getting too old for this …" Solomon grunted as he shoved his way through the crowds of people.

***

Téa laughed as she watched Joey rant on about his latest shopping trip with Mai. "Joey, you know the way Mai is. When you agreed to this, you HAD to know what you were getting into!"

Joey frowned. "Yeah, but a promise is a promise."

"Joey, you like her!" Téa giggled, covering her mouth.

"WHAT?" Joey shouted into Téa's face. His face was bright red. "I do NOT like that … THAT … WOMAN!"

Téa rolled her eyes. "Uh huh, sure …"

Joey fell over. "Argh, I give up!"

Tristan bent over and pulled Joey to his feet. "You should know by now, buddy. Never try to get a woman to admit she is wrong." He patted him roughly on the back. "Hey, look! There's Yugi!"

Téa blushed when she saw Yami approaching them. After her conversation with Bakura last night, she felt funny around Yami. Maybe today, she could tell him how she really feels. "Hi, guys." She said quietly, waving from behind Joey.

"Hey! Where are Ryou, Bakura and the others?" Yugi asked as he reached them.

"They should be here soon." Téa replied, glancing down at her watch. "Anyways, we should be heading to the gates, they should be opening them soon." She took the lead as the guys followed her.

Yami glanced nervously over at Téa. He knew by the way she was looking at him, his fears were confirmed. She liked him and sadly he had no feelings toward her that way. If she ever confronted him, it would be so painful to tell her the truth. He looked up at the sky and sighed. He had to admit that when he first met her, he did like her, but now they had seemed to drift apart. Maybe if she wasn't always helping Ryou with Bakura all the time, he could have gotten to know her better, but it's obvious it wasn't meant to be. He reached out to her and touched her arm.

Téa looked over her shoulder and smiled. 'What is it, Yami?"

Yami gulped and ran a hand through his spiky hair. It's better to get this over with now. "Téa, can we go somewhere more private during the break later on? I really need to talk to you about something."

Téa nodded slowly, a bit unsure about his attitude. Her eyes trailed toward the path in front of her and then back to Yami. She began to twirl a strand of hair uneasily. "Alright …" She said hesitantly. "We'll meet by the fountain at around five this evening. Since during the tournament, you guys will be scattered all over the place. And after my last experience at Battle City I don't want to end up losing you again." She laughed.

Yami forced a smile. "The evening then."

Téa nodded and shyly looked away, only to bump right into a familiar face. She stumbled back and looked up into a pair of dark brown eyes. "Oh, Bakura! I'm so sorry. I didn't see where I was going!"

Bakura held her arms to steady her. He looked over at Yami and narrowed his eyes. "I can see that." He released his grip on her.

Téa saw where he was looking and blushed. "Um, so where's Ryou?"

"Right here!" Came a small voice from behind Bakura.

Téa held back a laugh. She had forgotten how short Ryou was, compared to Bakura. "Hey, Ryou!"

Ryou smiled. "So, is everybody here now?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. Duke, Mai, Kaiba, Serenity, Marik and Ishizu are supposed to be showing up too, but we'll probably meet them along the way. Let's go!"

The now very large group stood in front of two towering grey gates. A guard stood by the side. "You may enter if you are duelling in the first round, other duellists may sit upstairs and enjoy. He pointed to the long staircase beside the gates. He looked back over at the group of unblinking eyes. "What?"

"Croquet?" Everyone asked in unison.

Croquet blinked. "Yeah?"

Everyone fell over.

Yugi stood up. "Why are you checking tickets, I thought you were Pegasus's right hand man?"

Croquet's face turned a lovely shade of red. "Uh, well … I was … demoted." He bowed his head.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

Téa looked up at the board flashing on the big screen. "Hmmm, Battle City finalists get in for free. Aren't you guys lucky!" She smirked, looking At Yugi, Yami and Joey. They rubbed their heads and blushed.

"Don't forget about the other finalists!" Came a deep voice from behind Yugi.

Everyone looked up and saw Kaiba, Marik and Ishizu.

Joey glared at Marik. "Of course how could we ever forget you?"  He spat bitterly.

Marik frowned.

Téa jabbed Joey in the ribs. "Joey!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Ow!" Joey moaned, rubbing his side.

"So, are we ready?" Yugi piped up, trying to avoid an ensuing fight.

Everyone nodded.

"The scoreboard shows that the duellists are selected by the lowest ranking to the highest. It seems that Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood are in the first round." Téa said as they climbed the stairs to the stadium seats.  "Hey, there are the others!"  She pointed to Mai, Mokuba, Serenity, Tristan and Duke.

Soon there was silence as Croquet came onto the stage. "Welcome to the fist annual Domino City Tournament. Every year there will be a tournament held on July 28th and Maximillion Pegasus will be your gracious host. If you should win this year, you will become 'King of Games for that year. In order to hold your title, you may duel every year. And now I have sad news. The great Pegasus, creator of the duel monsters you know well today, will be retiring this year. He will only be a spectator and present the trophy to the winner. This is his last year duelling. If you wish to win, you must defeat him in the finals."

Murmurs were heard through the crowed.

"Wow, Pegasus is retiring. I never thought I would hear that." Yugi whispered.

"At least when one of us duels him, he won't be using that weird eye anymore." Joey laughed.

"Now, let the duels begin! First up are Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood. A few years ago these two fine young men battled in the finals to see who would end up with the trophy. Weevil Underwood surprisingly came out on top and went on to be defeated in Duellist Kingdom by Yugi Muto."

Weevil hissed. "How dare he make that announcement!"

"Soon, Weevil went on to duel in Battle City and was once again defeated by Joey Wheeler. I second rate duellist who made it big and went to the top! 

Joey stood up, but was held back by Tristan and Solomon. "SECOND RATE? I'LL KIL THEM!!!"

Weevil glared at the announcer.

"Next we have Rex Raptor. A young duellist who lost to Weevil in the finals and went on to also be defeated once again by the unknown Joey Wheeler in Duellist Kingdom."

Rex and Joey were growling.

"And made his appearance once again in Kaiba's famous Battle City, only to be thwarted by Espa Roba."

Boos and hisses surged through the crowed.

"And because of this, these two once fine duellists are now the worst and are struggling to make it back to the top here in Domino City's first annual Duel Monsters Tournament."

Téa sighed. "Well, at least this announcer is being honest." She sweat-dropped.

Joey glared at her and stood up. "Honest? HONEST? He called me unknown second-rate duellist who somehow managed to make it to the finals! I'm going to kill him!!!"

Kaiba snorted. "Joey, sit."

Joey lunged at Kaiba. "KAAAIIIBAAA!!!"

Téa and Yami held Joey back this time.

Kaiba just laughed.

"Shhh! The tournaments started." Yugi said, pointing to the holographic images appearing below them.

Everyone watched intently as Rex took a narrow lead.

"And now, Rex places a magic card on the field. Oh, look at that! Weevil just summoned his famous 'Great Moth' looks like this battle might be shifting slightly. Now Rex places a card face down, I wonder what it could be?"

"Give it up!" Rex yelled. "I'm going to win this time! You're precious Queen was taken by the loser Wheeler, and you know it's the only thing that could stop my dinos! You're 'Great Moth' isn't so great anymore!"

Weevil growled and placed a card face down on the field. "We'll just see about that one, you dinoholic moron!"

"Bug loving freak!"

"Fossilized has-been!"

"Four eyed beetle!"

"Um, they aren't duelling anymore." Tristan remarked, sweat-dropping.

"It looks like a duel of wits now and they're both losing." Joey added.

Téa shook her head. "I guess they're just … releasing pent up anger … or something … "

"FOUR EYES, HUH? TAKE THIS THEN!!!"

The audience gasped.

"That has to be the rudest gesture I have ever seen!" Joey shouted.

Kaiba placed his hands over Mokuba's eyes. Téa covered her mouth like she was about to throw up. Bakura smirked and Ryou's jaw hung open. Yugi and Yami were staring wide-eyed. Marik was trying to look away and Ishizu was laughing. Duke and Tristan were trying to shield Serenity's eyes. Mai rolled her eyes and Solomon looked about ready to have a heart attack.

"And that's a move we'll most likely never seen again in Duel Monsters, folks."

***

"And the winner is Rex Raptor! "

The audience cheered.

"After this short break the next duellists' will be Rex VS Bandit Keith!"

"What? That guy's still around?" Tristan commented.

Bandit Keith. One of the best duellists in America, who was defeated by a child during a duel with Pegasus"

Bandit Keith, who was approaching the ring, fell over. "HEY!"

"He soon entered the Duellist Kingdom Tournament and cheated his way to the top!"

People began booing.

"He's a sly duellist that always hides his rarest cards and uses them when it's convenient. He was defeated by Joey Wheeler in the Duellist Kingdom finals and sent flying through a shoot out of the Kingdom and into the ocean below, after holding a gun to Pegasus's head. A born loser who's trying once again to get a name for himself.

Keith was turning red. He wanted to strangle that announcer.

Yami glanced over at Téa's watch. It was a quarter to five. And he knew his name wouldn't be announced until much later on. He leaned over and whispered in Téa's ear. "It's a bit early, but now would be a good chance to talk." He excused himself and got out of his chair. He squeezed by the seated people and watched as Téa soon followed. 

***

Téa sat down on the stone lip of the fountain. She felt like her stomach was in knots. She was worried she was going to bring up her lunch if Yami didn't speak up soon. "What's wrong? You seem bothered." Téa spoke softly.

Yami took a seat next to her and put her hands in his. "Téa, I need to know something." He bowed his head. He felt a hand brush some of his bangs away that were hiding his eyes. He looked up.

"What?" She whispered.

Yami gulped. "Do you … like me?"

Téa blushed. "Of course I do! You're such a good friend."

Yami shook his head. "I don't mean that way. I mean … as … in love."

Téa gasped and bowed her head. "I … I don't know. I guess I do like you … but I …" She shook her head, her hair swaying back and forth from the movement. "Yes. I do love you." She confessed.

Yami felt his heart ache. He was afraid of this. "Téa, we'll always be good friends, right?"

Téa nodded, refusing to look up. She gasped when she felt a pair of hands cup her face and lift her head up. "Yami?" She asked. Her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

Yami sighed. I do care about you … but … I don't think we should ever go past friendship."

Téa shut her eyes tightly; tears were sliding down her cheeks.

"Oh, please don't cry, Téa." Yami pleaded, wiping the tears away with the tips of his thumbs. "Look, I do love you. But I know deep in my heart, it could never be more then just friendship. Something tells me that. And if it didn't … I"

Téa placed her finger over his lips. "Don't say it." She sniffed. "Because I know it's not true." She wiped tears from her eyes. "I'm just glad you were honest with me." She looked down at her feet. She was shaking slightly. She suddenly felt her face being pulled forward. She gasped when she felt Yami place his lips over hers in a light kiss.

Yami pulled away, his own tears threatening to fall. "I'm sorry." He released his grip on her and stood up.

Téa brought her knees up to her chest and sobbed lightly.

"Téa … "

"Go away."

"Huh?"

"I SAID GO AWAY!!!" Téa shouted. "Please. I need time alone. We're still friends, Yami. Just let me be for a while."

Yami was taken back by her outburst, but nodded. He walked away, head bowed.

Téa managed to compose herself. She stood up and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her coat. "I shouldn't cry. But … I love him so much." She reached over for her purse and slid it over her shoulder. She looked at her reflection in the fountain. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were tear stained. She felt ashamed and dipped her hands into the cool running waters. She cupped the water in her tiny palms and closed her eyes. She splashed the water into her face, washing away the tears. Just like her dreams of being with Yami. They were washed away as well. She sighed as she felt the cool air dry off her face.

"And the winner is once again, Rex Raptor!"

Téa heard the announcement over the speakers and realized it was almost time for her friends' duels. She took one last glance at the fountain and rushed back to the stadium. _Just like those tears I washed away at the fountain, I'll wash away my pain. I'll be all right … I always am!  I need to be strong.  My friends need me right now.  I'll worry about feeling sorry for myself later … _She bounded back up the stairs and took her seat, refusing to look at Yami.

"Next up!  Rex Raptor VS Espa Roba!"

**To be continued…**


	10. Follow Your Heart

**Author's Notes:** _Well, here's chapter 10. I've had a rough day. My grandpa just got home from the hospital and we've been taking care of him. I've managed to squeeze in this chapter, but I might not write the next one until the weekend. It'll depend. Once again, thanks for the great reviews. And here's the chapter you all wanted! (Most of you that is) Bakura/ Téa moment! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 10**:

Follow Your Heart

Téa sighed as she rested her head against her hand, which was propped up on the arm of the chair. She'd never felt more depressed. Yami, the guy she crushed on and eventually fell in love with, turned her down because he thinks that they aren't meant to be. If they aren't meant to be, then whom does she really belong with? Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something warm touch her hand resting in her lap. She glanced down and saw a very tanned hand cupped over her creamy white one. She looked up and saw Bakura looking at her with troubled eyes. She gave a half-hearted smile and returned her attention to the duel.

Bakura, who had been sitting next to her, watched her with much concern. She looked like she had just been heart broken. Absentmindedly he ran his thumb over her smooth hand, trying to comfort her the way she had comforted him at the mall.

Téa looked back at Bakura and smiled. She nodded her head and mouthed 'Thank you' She flipped her hand over and entwined her fingers with his.

Bakura felt his face grow hot when he saw her curling her fingers around his. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way. He'd only really just met her and all of a sudden he wanted to be near her all the time. It was so confusing. He thought feelings like that took a lot of time to grow into something more. Then again, maybe it's because this girl is the first to actually allow him to open up and not shun him for his past deeds. Even her friends don't shun him. He kept his gaze on the chestnut haired girl, as if trying to figure her out. The first time he did that, was with Ryou. He didn't seem afraid and it really confused him. Those two were a lot alike in many ways; maybe that's why he ended up closest to them. Once again his emotions took over and this time he reached out tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He remembered the first time he had done that too. And that's when he started to question himself. As he tucked the strand, he let his hand slipped down and brush against her cheek, this time intentionally.

Téa gasped when she had felt Bakura's hand touch her cheek. Her cheeks took on a rosy tone as she looked over at him. She looked away shyly. "Um, sorry about that. My hair is always getting in the way." She ran her hand over her hair, tucking a few strands behind her ear and stopped when she realized his hand was still against her cheek. She ran her hand down his and held his wrist. She saw him look at her and as their eyes locked, they started to move closer to each other. Téa closed her eyes and waited. She opened them when she felt a finger touch her lips.

Bakura looked sadly at her. He shook his head and leaned back in his seat. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kiss her for some reason. Maybe because he knew her heart belonged to Yami or maybe because he was afraid she didn't mean it. Whatever it was, he just had to stop before something he would regret happened.

Téa was angry. No, not angry, hurt. She tore her hand free of his grip and stood up abruptly. She pushed her way through the millions of seated people and ran down the steps. _I'm so stupid! It's obvious I was just feeling sorry and wanted attention! How could I ever think he would kiss me? We hardly know each other. I can't face him. Not now, not ever!_ She managed to find her way to a secluded part of the forest and dropped to her knees. She felt so ashamed. How many times had she upset him now? Was this the third? She brought her knees up to her chest and began to sob. Who cares about friends at the moment? None of them were duelling anyways. For now it was just her … and that's how she wanted it. Téa looked up when she heard footsteps approaching. She frowned when she saw who was coming toward her. Bakura. Why did he follow her here? Just to tell her how weak she was? She stood up and went to meet him. "Look, Bakura I – Before she could say anything more, Bakura had pulled her face toward his and placed his lips over hers in a rough yet passionate kiss. Téa had a hard time composing herself and soon gave in; wrapping her arms around him tightly and kissing him back, almost as fiercely as he was kissing her.

There was more tension then passion in the kiss. But the kiss also told them something. It told them that despite their different views and emotions, they had an understanding and cared greatly for each other; maybe even before they items had been returned. Maybe this feeling started right at the beginning? Whatever it was, it felt right. For both of them.

The kiss was long and grew rougher with each minute. As if they were both fighting for control.

Bakura was the one to surprisingly give in. He pulled away, breathing hard. He stared into her eyes as he tried to regain his breath. He reached out and stroked her cheek, opening and closing his mouth, as if he was searching for the right words. He gave up and did the next best thing. He leaned in and kissed her once again.

Téa was completely lost in the kiss and was more then glad when he brought his lips over hers' once again. _Such passion and tension..._ _He must hold a lot of his emotions inside…_ She thought. She unravelled her arms from around his neck and placed her hands on each side of his face, pulling him as close to her as she possible could. She herself had kept a lot of emotions bottled up inside and even though she had wanted to always kiss Yami this way, this feeling she was having right now was more stronger then she could have ever imagined with Yami. Her hands slid from his face and entangled in his shaggy white mane. She finally pulled away from the kiss, to regain her breath. She began to run her fingertips over his scalp, massaging gently. She slowly pulled out of his grip and noticed his eyes begin to close as she relaxed him with her touch. She removed her hand and let it drop to her side.

Bakura's eyes remained heavy lidded as he stared at the girl with such passion and lust it caused her to shiver. His eyes suddenly darted to the side and he looked almost embarrassed. "I'm sorry … I know I'm not the one you wanted … but … – He stopped when he felt her hand reach up and her finger run across the scar below his eye. He shut his eyes, wondering if she would be disgusted when she felt just how deep it really was. To his surprise, she smiled and leaned in, kissing his cheek where the scar was.

"I don't find it ugly to look at or touch." She spoke gently. She returned to running her finger over it. "It makes you who you are." She saw his eyes drifted toward her finger and then up at her. Was she making him uncomfortable?

Bakura placed his hand over hers. "Téa …"

Téa snapped out of her trance at the sound of her name. Her eyes went wide. "Oh my god … I am so sorry … I never should have … I mean, …" She shook her head. "What just happened?"

Bakura laughed and shrugged. "Fate … it seems …"

Téa blushed. "Fate?" She asked timidly.

Bakura nodded. "I'm sorry I pushed you away earlier. I wasn't sure how to react. I ran away like I always do … but if I'm going to fit into this world and live again, I want it to be with you. I … need you, Téa. And I was afraid I'd lose you to that Pharaoh. He always took what was mine or what I desired. I … " He leaned his forehead against hers'. I didn't want him to take you from me as well." He nuzzled her head. "I think … I think I've fallen in love with you."

Téa looked up at those last words. Love? Him? He loves me? Why? She saw his eyes dart toward hers' and once again their eyes held each other at bay. She felt a flood of warmth rush through her. She felt safe and welcomed and wanted. Maybe she had her eyes on the wrong guy this whole time. It was time to open her eyes to the truth. In the short time she'd gotten to know the real Bakura, she'd fallen head over heels for him and covered it up with her previous crush on Yami. And that moment on the couch should have been proof enough.

Bakura noticed how silent she had gotten. Maybe he scared her off? It's obvious she still loved Yami. But that didn't explain why she kissed him. There was no time for Bakura to think, as Téa held leaned in and kissed him, this time, gently on the lips and quickly. "I feel the same as you, Bakura. I'm just sorry I never realized it before." She leaned her head on his chest. "I'm sorry for a lot of things actually. But it's over and I can't go back. I can only go forward. _We_ can only go forward!"

Bakura returned the hug, laying his head on top of hers'. "I know." He whispered. " I know …

***

"And Espa Roba has taken the lead! It looks like Rex has finally met his match! And we all know how the young duellist got his name in Battle City. He would cheat his opponents by pretending to be psychic and have his little brothers spy on the opponents' cards. Joey Wheeler defeated him."

Espa growled. He may be winning, but did the announcer have to say THAT?

Yami was starting to worry. It had been a while now since Téa and Bakura had left. Maybe he should go check on them? But after what he had done to Téa, seeing her might be the worst thing for him at this moment. Maybe he made a mistake? Maybe he should ask Téa to give him a chance? He got up and went off to find the missing duo.

***

"And next up is Espa Roba VS Bakura Ryou!"

Bakura looked up from his position in Téa's arms. "I'd better be going."

Téa hugged him a little tighter before releasing him. "All right, good luck, Bakura."

"Will you be coming to watch me?"

Téa grinned. "Of course. I'll be along in a minute. I promise."

Bakura nodded and backed up still looking at her, before turning away and running back to the stadium. On his way he bumped into Yami.

"Hey, Bakura? Have you seen, Téa?" He asked.

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Forget it, Pharaoh. She's taken!" He huffed as he rushed by him.

Yami frowned. "What did he mean by that?" He shrugged and continued searching for, Téa.

***

"And now our next duellist is Bakura Ryou! A young duellist who was practically unknown until Battle City. He duelled against Yugi Muto in the Battle City finals, only to lose due to an injury that caused him to forget the duel. Still a mystery to many, this duellist might just get his name known this year!"

"Well, at least Bakura's announcement was a bit nicer …" Joey frowned.

Bakura walked up to the arena and took his place opposite Espa. He looked over to the audience and frowned. Téa hadn't shown up yet. What could be keeping her?

***

Téa began to head back to the arena when she bumped into Yami. "Yami, what's up?" She asked in a slightly cold tone.

Yami sighed and approached her. "Téa … about earlier, I'm sorry … I was just afraid. I didn't mean anything I said. I do want to be with you. I always have. But after you spent so much time with Bakura, I thought we would never be able to even have a date!"

"A date?" Téa asked, blinking.

Yami nodded. "Please forgive me. I do love you."

Téa began to shake her head back and forth. "No … no you don't mean that."

Yami looked puzzled. "Yes, I do. I love you, Téa."

Téa heard the sudden cheers and shouting coming from the stadium. "I have to go! I promised to watch this duel!"

Yami ignored her plea and took her hands in his. "Téa, please. Forgive me. Please, give me a chance?"

Téa looked horrified. Now the big moment she dreamed of was happening and she didn't even think of him like that anymore! Oh, if only god could strike her dead right now. "Look, let's talk about this after the tournament, all right?"

Yami nodded. He kissed her lightly on the lips, not noticing her sudden jump back. "All right. Tomorrow, then?"

Téa nodded shakily.

The two of them ran back to the stadium in time to see the finish of the duel.

"No! I missed almost all of it!" Téa cried as she stomped her foot.

Yami returned to his seat. "Sorry. I didn't know it was that important to you. But hey, Bakura's about to win and you'll get to see him in the next match!"

Téa took her seat and nodded. "I guess you're right."

"And Bakura Ryou is the winner!"

The crowd cheered.

"And now for the final duel of the first rounds. "Bakura Ryou VS Mako Tsunami!"

**To be continued…**


	11. Wanting

**Author's Notes: **_Well things are running smoothly right now, so I decided to add chapter eleven. There will be only fifteen chapters to this story. Oh and I will have Joey/Mai later on, I can assure you that! ^_~ Enjoy!_

**Chapter 11: **

Wanting

"The end of the first round is about to begin folks! Next up is Bakura Ryou VS Mako Tsunami!"

The crowed once again cheered.

"Mako Tsunami is a well known duellist who first began duelling at the Duellist Kingdom Tournament. He's been searching for his long lost father who disappeared at sea years ago. He lost to Yugi Muto and went on to duel in Battle City. Once again, he lost this time to that unknown dueller, Joey Wheeler. Mako will now try once again to make a name for himself and honour his father."

Joey crossed his arms. "I give up." He sighed.

Mai giggled. "Come on. You should know by now that it's hard to make an honest name for yourself when legends like Yugi and Kaiba are still around."

Joey mumbled something under his breath and looked away. "Whatever …"

Yugi watched as Yami returned to his seat. "What happened to you?"

Yami smiled as he sat down. "Nothing. I just went to find Téa and Bakura. I bumped into Bakura on his way back to duel and Téa followed shortly." He looked over at Téa, guilt filling him within. He knew what he had done was wrong, but he couldn't stand the thought of her with Bakura. He was not a trustworthy person and if he harmed Téa, he would be sorry god gave him a second life. But he was playing with her heart, though he didn't mean too. And he did want to be with her, but to just go and say all of that when it was obvious by Bakura's words that she had chosen him, was wrong. Now he felt foolish and wondered if he lost any chances of having a friendship with her or anything else for that matter. He sunk down low in his seat.

Yugi was growing worried. "Yami, what's wrong? You can tell me!"

Yami looked up at Yugi and sighed. "Yugi, I did something very stupid."

Yugi looked confused. "What could you have done? You never make mistakes!"

"I lied to Téa … well, sort of, that is …" He sat back upright. "I was worried about her and went to see if she was all right. Bakura ran past and when I asked where Téa was, he said that she was taken. I knew what he meant, but I still found her and tried to make her give me a chance. I really messed up, didn't I? I can't help it that I want to be with her …"

Yugi nodded sadly. "I'll say. But, I wouldn't feel too bad. Téa's a very understanding girl. I've known her most of my life and she never stays mad long at people she really cares about." Yugi smiled assuredly. "Just explain why you said that and I know she'll forgive you. But I'm curious, Yami. What did Bakura mean by 'she's taken'?"

Yami looked over at Téa and then over to Bakura, who was taking a large lead against Mako. He could hear her cheering him on. "They love each other, Yugi. I don't know how or why, but they've fallen in love."

Yugi almost fell out of his seat. "Whoa! I always knew Téa had weird taste in guys, but Bakura? Well … if it makes her happy, I guess." Yugi shrugged and returned to watching the duel.

Yami stared into space momentarily. "Happy … yeah …"

"Wow! Mako just played his rare card. That took Bakura's life points down quite a bit! Now Mako is in the lead!"

Bakura glared at his opponent. "Is that the best you can do?" He sneered as he placed a card face down and put 'Dark Nercofear' into attack mode. "Let's see how you do against her!"

Mako grinned. "Not a problem! I'll have your monster down and out this turn! Taking your life points to zero!" He had his card attack, but sadly he had fallen for Bakura's bluff. Bakura revealed a trap card, which reflected Mako's attack back at him, reducing his life points to zero.

"And Bakura is the winner again! Now all duellists are entitled to an hour break before the finals begin. You must be back by seven or you will be disqualified! Congratulations to all the duellists who have made it past the first round! And as for the ones that didn't, try again next year!"

***

"An hour before the finals? That's a new spin on tournaments." Joey exclaimed as everyone rose from their seats to stretch their legs.

"Maybe Pegasus is planning something?" Tristan suggested as he placed his arm around Serenity's shoulder and led her away from a growling Duke.

"Well, let's get some refreshments!" Yugi piped up as he led Yami to a hotdog stand.

Téa searched the crowed of people, trying to see if Bakura was anywhere nearby. "Where could he be?" She wondered. She bumped into a white haired boy and thinking it was Bakura, she tapped him on the shoulder. "So, what took you so long?"

Ryou turned around and laughed. "Huh? What was that,, Téa?"

Téa blushed. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Ryou! I didn't know. I thought you were Bakura."

Ryou rubbed the back of his head. "Um, do we really look that much alike? 

"Well, except for the fact your hair is slightly longer and his skin his tanned, yes." She answered honestly.

Ryou cheeks tinted red. "Uh, alright …"

Téa laughed. "Well, he'll find us soon enough!" She reached over for Ryou's hand and dragged him toward a stand selling ice cream. "Pick anything you'd like, Ryou. It's my treat!"

"Oh, you really shouldn't, Téa …" Ryou said hesitantly as he waved his hands in front of him.

Téa rolled her eyes. "Ryou, you've put up with so much for so long, you shouldn't feel bad because a friend wants to treat you."

Ryou clasped his hands in front of him. "Um, I guess I've been away from people for so long, I kind of forgotten. Even after I met you and Yugi, I never really hung out with you guys. So I was never really sure I was a friend. But during Battle City, Yami told me I was among friends. When he said that, I looked up and saw all of you looking down at me. So it still feels awkward for me, I've never had so many people care about me before." He blushed.

Téa couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad. And Yami was right. We are your friends and no more hiding because of that ring. He's our friend now, too." She pulled him toward the counter. "Now pick!"

Ryou sighed and gave in. He gave his order and waited for Téa to give hers. She paid for their ice cream and they took a seat on one of the benches nearby. Yugi, Yami and Joey soon followed.

"Hey, guys!" Yugi smiled as he greeted his friends."

"Hi, Yugi." Ryou replied, looking up from his ice cream.

Téa searched the crowed with her eyes. "Have you guys seen Bakura?"

Joey nodded. "Yep! His right over there." He pointed to the fountain.

Téa excused herself and went over to see him.

***

Bakura turned around when he heard footsteps behind him. "What?"

Téa stopped. "Uh, I just wanted to congratulate you. I couldn't see all of your first match, but I did see all of your second match." She walked up next to him. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"It means, what's on your mind?' She laughed.

Bakura shrugged. "A lot actually …" He turned to face her. "Téa, do you know what I really wished for when I was a wandering spirit?"

Téa shook her head. "To be at peace?" She asked in a guessing tone.

"Yeah." He replied. "I wanted my soul to be at rest. I was tired and I just wanted sleep. It never came and the next thing I knew, I was alive again."

"You know what? You need to stop thinking so much! Come on! After tonight, you are coming with all of us to Joey's party this weekend." Téa tugged playfully at his arm.

Bakura smirked. "What's he throwing a party for?"

"It's his sister graduation. We've all agreed to come." Téa smiled. "Well, it's getting on. Let's head back. We need to find out who your next opponent is!"

"I'll make it easy for you. It's Ishizu and then me." Came a sneering voice from behind.

Téa and Bakura turned around quickly and saw Kaiba and Mokuba standing before them.

"Good luck, Bakura. You'll need it." He watched him from the corner of his eye.

Bakura's eyes followed his movement as he walked away. "You'll need it more." He warned. He felt Téa place her hand on his arm. He looked down at her.

"Come on." She said gently, leading him away from the retreating Kaiba brothers.

Bakura hesitated, still watching the disappearing shadows. "You're right. Let's return to the others."

Téa kept glancing up at Bakura, as if she was trying to say something.

"What's on your mind?" He asked without even looking at her.

"Should we … tell the others … about us?" She asked, blushing.

Bakura looked curiously at her. "Us?"

"I mean … we are together now … right?" She was starting to wish she had stopped this topic before it started.

"I guess …" Came Bakura's insensitive reply.

Téa decided to get her point across the best way she knew how. "Would it bother you if I dated Yami or maybe even Ryou? Oh and you can't forget Marik!" She giggled. She shrieked when she felt him spin her around and grip her shoulders tightly.

"WHAT? Are you saying you want to actually … touch … those guys?" He cringed at the thought.

"So are you saying only you can touch me?" She teased.

Bakura went dark red. "Uh …" He let go of her arms and backed up. "You know what? Never mind … forget I said anything."

Téa reached for his arm as he started to walk away. She pulled him right up against her. "Actually, I want to hear the truth from you." She gave him pleading eyes.

"I … I just don't … know how to say this. I'm not good at this stuff you know!" He blurted out. "I just don't want to lose you. That's all I can say."

Téa leaned against him, hugging him. "I get it. I know you can't express feelings well, no need to blow up. I was just wondering if 'our' friends should know or not."

"I really don't care. They can know if you wish them too. I see no reason why not anyways." He eyed her suspiciously. "Or does my past have anything to do with this?"

Téa stuttered. "Uh … well … I …" She felt so silly. "Maybe it has a small part in it." She emphasised 'small' by making her index finger and thumb come together, showing a little space between the two. "Can you blame them? You yourself thought people would judge you on your past, so you know what I mean!"

Bakura ignored her and started to walk back toward the group.

"Hey! You can't just ignore me! I'm your GIRLFRIEND NOW YOU DUMMY!!!"

The entire square went silent. Joey fell right off of the bench; Yugi and Yami helped him back up. Mai stopped in the middle of paying a lady for a chocolate bar. Tristan and Serenity and Duke who was following them, all stopped in mid walk. Solomon once again looked like he was going to have a heart attack and Ryou seemed to have stopped breathing all together. Everyone turned to face the duo shouting at the fountain. Bakura looked back and forth at the staring faces and then back to Téa.

Bakura approached Téa and mimicked her mannerism. "Should we … tell the others … about us?" He spoke in a high feminine voice as he quoted her from earlier. "I THINK YOU BLOODY WELL TOLD THE WHOLE WORLD!!!" He shouted in his normal and very dangerous raspy voice.

Téa stomped her foot. "How dare you act like that with me? And you didn't even seem to care that people knew we were a couple, so why should you care now?" She shouted leaning toward him with her fists clenched tightly.

Joey sweat-dropped. "They're already acting like an old married couple, eh, Yugi?"

Yugi simply nodded.

"Me? You're the one who started it with all of those weird questions. WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME? I LOVE YOU AND I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE MINE! GOT IT?"

"YEAH? WELL I LOVE YOU TOO! AND I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!"

They both stomped off in the opposite directions, completely unaware of how many people just witnessed their moment or what they had just confessed.

"Um … that … was …" Joey started.

"Weird?" Serenity ended for him.

Yugi sighed and started to follow Téa in the direction she went. "Téa! Wait!"

"Go away, Yugi! I don't want to talk to anyone right now!"

"But, didn't you just hear what Bakura said to you or what you said to him?"

Téa blinked and then gasped, covering her mouth. "OH MY GOD!!!" She started to run off in the direction Bakura went, but halted when Yami stepped in front of her. "Yami?"

"Téa, I won't let you go. I heard what you both confessed, but he's not stable and he might hurt you!" Yami stated, blocking her way. "I care too much about you!"

"If you cared, Yami, you'd let me go to him!" She yelled.

Yami held his ground firmly. "No …"

Téa gave out a frustrated yell and ran back the way she had come, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yami, why did you do that?" Yugi asked.

Yami bowed his head. "I'm only doing what's best for her!"

Yugi narrowed his eyes. "Best for her or best for you?" He chased after Téa, leaving a speechless Yami behind.

**To be continued…**


	12. The Finals

**Author's Notes:** First I have some very sad news. I want to thank everyone who wished my grandfather well … but … he died on May 30th. He was eighty-three and died of natural causes. He would have been eighty-four on June 16th. He had just come home from the hospital two days earlier.  The last thing we said to each other was 'I love you' and he died peacefully in his bedroom next to my grandma.  I have been crying most of the time I wrote this chapter, but I won't stop writing. It helps to heal the pain. I'll keep adding chapters till this story is over. And please look forward to my next two as well. And I do have sequels planned for the future as well. Thank you everyone. Thanks for the reviews and your wonderful and encouraging words. We'll all move on in my family and everything will be all right. It always is. And thanks to Yugioh, these last three months we went through with my grandpa weren't as bad. The anime and manga kept my mother and I going through the hard times. (We both love Yugioh so much!) And writing these fanfics for all of you helped also. Thank you so much.

Well, here's chapter 12. Please enjoy!

**Chapter 12:**

The Finals

Ryou was just finishing his ice cream when he saw Téa suddenly rush by him. "Téa! Are you alright?"

Téa turned quickly to face Ryou as she ran past him. "Please, leave me alone." She looked away, trying to hide her tears.

Ryou blinked and started to run after her, but was stopped by Yugi's voice.

"Let her be. She had a small problem with Bakura and Yami. She'll be alright." Yugi said as he approached the white haired boy.

Ryou eyes cast downward. "What happened?"

"Bakura and Téa were fighting and then when she went off to make things up with him, Yami stopped her. She ran off frustrated." Yugi explained.

"I see …" Ryou whispered.

"Well, we should be heading back to the stadium now. It's almost time for the second round." Yugi spoke softly as he started to walk passed Ryou. "Bakura's probably there by now."

Ryou nodded and followed Yugi in silence. What happened between her and Bakura? Everything seemed to be going well with them and why would Yami interfere? None of this made sense. He decided he would ask Bakura later on at home. And hopefully get an answer without getting punched out in the process. He winced as he brought his hand up to his now bruised eye. No, he definitely didn't want to go through that again.

***

"And next up is Bakura VS Ishizu Ishtar!"

People began to cheer.

"Ishizu Ishtar wasn't a well-known name in Battle City, but most know her now as the woman that almost beat Kaiba. She's an amazing duellist who you need to watch out for. She has her own Egyptian exhibit at the Domino Museum. And belongs to a clan that protects the ancient Pharaoh's Tomb in Egypt. Related to Marik Ishtar, the nut that almost ruined Battle City, these two loyally watch over the Pharaoh's tomb and protect his sacred things."

Marik was growling from his seat. "Just who IS this announcer? And why haven't we seen Pegasus yet?" His eyes began to dart around suspiciously. He looked up at the announcers' stand and his jaw dropped. A man wearing a black hat, white semi-unbuttoned shirt and black pants was seat there. He was holding a mic close to his mouth. His long white hair drooped over his slim shoulders.

"PEGASUS?" Marik shouted almost falling out of his seat.

Pegasus looked up from his mic when he heard his name being called. He saw Marik, Joey, Rex, Weevil, Mako, Bandit Keith and many others glaring at him. He gulped. "Uh …" He cleared his throat. "And now, let the duel begin!!!"

Bakura, who had been oblivious to everything at that moment, simply huffed and placed a card face down and put 'Headless Knight' in attack mode. His eyes darted around the large stadium. Why was he even bothering looking for her? It was obvious she was upset. But did she really mean those words before she left? And why didn't she chase after him? His eyes stopped and landed on the face he had been searching for. Téa was there. She had come, but she looked different. Her eyes looked puffy and her hair was rather messy. He felt a slight tug in his heart. He hurt her. He had to make it up to her somehow.

"Are you just going to stare into space, or are we going to duel?" Ishizu asked in a rather irritated tone.

Bakura glared at her. "I end my turn."

Ishizu smirked and placed two cards face down. "My turn is over."

Bakura looked over at her cards, his eyes narrowing ever so slowly. "I see." He picked up a card from his deck and grinned. "I place this in defence mode and end my turn."

The battle went on for quite a while. Both duellers testing each other out, playing things carefully. Everyone was on the edge of their seats.

Téa was feeling awful now. She didn't hate Yami, but she despised him for what he just put her through. One minute he was rejecting her, the next he wanted to be with her. Why couldn't he have been honest before? Maybe, maybe he saw that her heart really did belong somewhere else. Maybe if she hadn't agreed to help Ryou this never would have happened. But, she wanted to help and she loved being near Bakura. And that kiss they shared. She brought her fingers up to her lips. She'd never felt anything so electrical before. Her whole body jolted with pleasure when he placed his lips over hers'. No. She shook her head. No matter what anyone says, she loves Bakura and not Yami. He was only a crush brought on by her silly girlish thoughts and feelings. "Hormones are a bitch, …" She muttered to herself. Right now there was only one thing she should focus on and that was this duel. Bakura had taken a great lead and she would cheer him on no matter what.

"And Bakura is once again the winner! Now he must face Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba corp. and the host of Battle City. Which by far was nothing compared to Duellist Kingdom. I mean, who ever heard of battling on a blimp? Why a castle is so much more elegant!" Pegasus glared at Kaiba. "Well, now shall we begin?"

Kaiba began with a narrow lead, but soon Bakura was able to catch up and now they were tied and one thousand and five hundred life points each. Kaiba was positive he had the advantage. He summoned his three blue eyes white dragons and combined them. Bakura wasn't sure if he could defend against that, but tried anyways. Sadly he just couldn't concentrate anymore, he was very tired. He placed a card face down and waited for the final blow from Kaiba. Kaiba grinned maliciously and had his 'Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon' attack Bakura's life points directly. His life points went to zero. He bowed his head his hair hiding his eyes. "Well played rich guy, well played." He exited the arena.

"Wow, what a stunning display folks! Now let's give Kaiba a big hand shall we?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "And now we have Marik Ishtar VS Seto Kaiba! Marik is a young man who thought it would be fun to take over the world. He controlled people's minds and cheated his way to the finals of Battle City. He forfeited to Yugi and returned to Egypt with his sister and adopted brother. Let's see if he has what it takes to beat the former champion of Duel Monsters."

Marik shuffled his deck shakily. He was trembling with rage. He was so going to kill Pegasus for this!

Bakura frowned when he saw the only seat available was the one next to Yami. He heaved a heavy sigh and threw himself down into the seat. His slid down in the chair, his legs spread apart and stretched out. He was tired. Too many things had happened at once and in such a short time. He ran a hand through his spiky hair. He noticed Téa was watching in from her seat opposite his. He felt a pain in his heart once again. He placed his hand over his heart. I guess I do have one. Even though I thought I lost it all those years ago. He closed his eyes tightly and felt a wet substance in them when he reopened his eyes. He wiped his eyes and noticed a wet liquid on his finger. Was he crying?

Téa watched as Bakura stared at his hand. He looked so depressed and he had been through so much. Now he was crying and didn't know how to react to it. She reached out to him, wanting to console him somehow. She withdrew her hand though deciding it was best to let things between them cool off first. She refocused her attention on the duel.  She frowned.  Just who the heck was she supposed to root for in this duel?

"And Marik is now playing his famous 'Revival Jam!' It seems like Kaiba is in quite a predicament!"

"Come on, Kaiba! Let's see you attack me now!" Marik taunted.

Kaiba growled. He remembered that card from Marik's duel with Yugi. He knew that Yugi was able to take control of it, but he himself didn't have a card that could control monsters. He was screwed. Damn. He really needed to get out of this losing streak he was in.

Marik was smiling quite evilly which made Ishizu worry. His face suddenly became deadly serious. "I see you have no move to make. Then let's end this, shall we?" Marik attacked Kaiba's card, which was 'Saggi the Dark Clown' Unfortunately he had lost all of his other monsters due to Marik's traps. He dropped his remaining cards from his hands and climbed out of the arena's stand.

"And Marik is the winner! Next up are the final rounds. Marik will duel Joey Wheeler!"

Joeys' face became unusually pale. "I don't want to die again!" He shrieked, jumping out of his seat.

Yugi, Ryou, Téa and Mai held him down.

"Joey, he's not evil anymore! And he doesn't have the Rod! Relax! He's just as harmless as Kaiba!"

Joey stopped momentarily and thought over Yugi's words. "I don't want to die again!" He repeated. 

Téa grunted as she held his arm behind his back. "Nice going, Yugi! You DO realize those two hate each others guts and would kill each other if they could, right?"

Yugi blushed. "Uh, sorry about that. Heh, Heh …

Joey then turned to face Mai. "Why haven't you duelled yet? I thought you were a Battle City Finalist?" 

Mai shrugged. "I was, but I declined the offer to duel. At first I thought I could make up for everything during Kaiba's tournament, but my heart just isn't into duelling anymore." She sighed.

Joey stopped struggling and freed himself from the gangs grip. He kneeled down in front of Mai. "Mai, you are a great duellist. I don't see why you feel like this. I … I love watching you duel. It inspires me to do my best even in the toughest situation." He blushed.

Mai smiled and leaned over kissing him lightly on the lips. "You really are the best, Joey Wheeler. Go kick Marik's butt for me, ok?" She winked.

Joey went a deep shade of red. "Uh, yeah … sure … thing ..." He stuttered. He was so dazed from the kiss; he tripped on the steps and went crashing down them, rolling right into the arena.

"And here comes Joey Wheeler with a very unusual entrance! Yugi's best friend and second place winner in Duellist Kingdom. He was an amateur who used to be beaten by a girl, which is also one of Yugi's close friends.

Téa sunk down in her seat when she saw the camera pan in on her and everyone started to stare.

"He went on to duel his best friend and obviously lose to him in the finals. Soon he entered Battle City and made his way to the top, mostly by pure luck! He battled fiercely against Marik but lost and died." 

Everyone went quiet and stared at Joey in horror.

"Uh, I mean … passed out. Now he is back and determined to be number one for once in his life! Let's begin now!" He spoke quickly, as Joey was making death signals by moving his fingers across his neck in a cutting motion.

Joey and Marik narrowed their eyes at each other. "LET'S DUEL!"

Yami was watching Marik carefully. Even though they were all friends now, well almost all of them that is. He still couldn't be too trusted. He was a very unstable person. Yami then turned his attention to Bakura. He looked down and then up and turned his body to face the former thief. "Bakura!" He spoke sternly.

Bakura's eyes trailed over to Yami, he turned and faced him. "What do you want, Pharaoh?" He asked, a hint of tiredness in his voice.

"Bakura, I want to apologize for earlier. I didn't know what I was doing. And Yugi made me realizes something. I've been acting very selfish and I wasn't really thinking about Téa's feelings."

"And why do I need to know this?" He asked, angrily.

"Bakura, I stopped Téa from going after you." He confessed; his eyes concealed by his spiky blond bangs.

"What?" Bakura asked in a horse whisper. "She did come after me?"

Yami nodded. "She did. And I knew that if you two made up, I would never be able to be with her. Bakura, that girl loves you. I don't want to mess anything up between you two. I'm sorry. I'll tell Téa the truth. Just promise me something?"

Bakura crossed his arms. "I'm listening."

"Don't ever hurt her. She's a very fragile minded girl. Even the slightest thing could break her heart. I know. I watched her agonise over Yugi when our quest was nearing the end. She has her heart in the right place, but if broken, it would be impossible to heal. So, as long as I know you won't hurt her, I'll step back. BUT, if she comes to me telling me you did, don't think you will ever see her again!" His voice had started out soft but soon grew more deep and threatening as he went on.

Bakura huffed. "Pharaoh, I love Téa. It's that simple. I don't know how, but it is. I would never dream of hurting the ones I love. I may have seemed a cold and heartless thief, but I had my reasons for doing what I did. And not once did I hurt a woman or child! If you even think I would hurt her, you are out of your mind. I swear I will never let any harm come to that girl as long as I breathe. Is that good enough for you?"

Yami nodded and looked back to the arena. "Yes. Thank you."  His eyes went downcast suddenly as he wondered if he had really made the right choice.  Yugi did say he was being selfish.  Maybe this could make amends?  He wouldn't want to live if Yugi hated him.  So for his sake, he'd do the most honourable thing he could and that was to let go of the girl he loved and let her be with the man she loved.

During their whole conversation, Joey and Marik had been going back and forth in their duel, one always coming out on top when it seemed hopeless. Now Joey had fifty life points left and Marik had one hundred. Joey was exhausted. Then he remembered Mai's words and he looked over to see her and Serenity cheering him on. He would win, for them. "Marik, this duel is over now. But you are not the winner!" Joey picked up a card from his deck and slammed it down. "Thanks to my dear friend Yugi, I decided to add this card to my deck! Meet, 'Brain Control'!"

"NO!" Marik shouted in horror.

Joey took over the mind of 'Revival Jam' and then attacked Marik directly with 'Legendary Fisherman' reducing Marik's life points to zero.

"And with a startling change in the battle, Joey has now become the winner! Give him a big hand folks!"

The crowed was cheering wildly.

Marik picked up his deck and walked off, refusing to even look at Joey.

Joey called out to him. "Marik!"

Marik turned around. "What is it, Wheeler?"

Joey hopped off of the stand and ran toward him. He held out his hand. "Good duel, Marik. You defiantly would have won if Yugi hadn't suggested I buy that card."

Marik shook his hand, smirking. "I know."

They stared at each other in silence and just kept shaking hands. Soon their eyes narrowed and they bared their teeth. Their grip on each other's hands tightened and they started to growl.

Everyone sweat-dropped as the two blonds began rolling around on the floor punching and kicking each other and shouting out profanities.

"Um, we'll take a short break before the final duels." Pegasus said nervously. He reached for a bottle of wine and downed it. "I hope I don't have to duel that Wheeler kid. He's nuttier then I am!" Pegasus stood up, stretching his legs. "Well, let me know when the ambulance arrives so when can finish off this tournament, Croquet."

Croquet nodded and sweat-dropped watching the two boys rolling all over the arena in a cloud of dust. "Yes … sir.

Yugi laughed nervously. "I knew that moment wouldn't last long between those two."

Everyone nodded.

**To be continued …**


	13. King Of Games

**Author's Notes:** _Thank you everyone. You're reviews were so wonderful. My family also thanks you for your kind words. My grandpa is happy now where he is. We will be finished all of the plans soon and be able to move on with our lives. He will be cremated and brought home, until we can fulfill his wishes of being taken out west. Thanks so much. And Tasha, your review was so touching. I was speechless when I read it. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. And girl, what are you getting at? I envy your stories! *Laughs* Well, I guess all of us author's always think like that, eh? Keep it up with your stories and I'm glad I inspire you. You inspire me too. And I'm honoured you consider me your favourite author. (The same for you!.) Thanks again everyone! And enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 13:**

King of Games

Pegasus returned to his seat and picked up the mic. "And now, after a small, err, break, we are back with the finals! Next up is Joey Wheeler VS Yugi Muto!"

Joey Wheeler limped up to the arena, one arm in a sling and a crutch under his other arm. He had a bandage around his left eye. He had been more lucky then Marik.

"Yugi Muto. The smallest boy that ever lived. He was just as much a no name as Joey until I kidnapped his grandpa and made him duel me for his soul."

The crowed went silent.

"Ah, I mean, I asked Yugi to enter Duellist Kingdom because of the fine potential I saw he had. He went on to defeat everyone, including me and became the 'King of Games'. He entered Battle City and once again became champion, this time, "World Champion' and now he is back and trying once again to be number one."

Yugi ignored all of Pegasus's smart remarks and walked up to the arena.

Téa, Serenity and Ryou were busy helping Marik with his bandages. Téa had his head resting on her lap and she was putting ice on his now blackened eye. Serenity was wrapping a bandage around his left arm and shaking her head. Ryou was trying not to laugh as he helped Téa hold the whining Marik.

Téa sighed. "I should have known this was going to happen. She looked pitifully down at Marik. "Will you be alright for the trip home?"

Marik nodded his head.

Téa giggled. He looks like a little boy. What a baby. She noticed that Yugi and Joey were beginning the duel. "Come on guys! Give it your best!" She shouted.

Ishizu approached Marik and knelt down beside him. "Really brother, must you always solve everything with fists?" She smirked and kissed him on the forehead.

"And now let the duel begin! Joey has started off with 'Garoozie's' and a card face down. Yugi has decided to play it safe and place two cards face down and end his turn.

"I want you to play your best, Yugi!" Joey shouted over the roaring crowed.

Yugi nodded. "I expect the same from you, Joey!"

Joey gave him a thumbs-up. "Alright then. Garoozie's attack Yugi's faces down card on the right!"

Yugi smirked. "Sorry Joey, but you just activated my trap card."

Joey groaned. His mind was still muddled. He laughed. "I really should have seen that coming!"

"And now Yugi summons his favourite card the 'Dark Magician'! Ooh, Joey played 'Spell Binding Circle' Yugi didn't see that one coming!"

"This duel is getting intense!" Mai said as she clung onto her seat in suspense.

"I know. I thought the match at Duellist Kingdom was heavy between them." Tristan added.

"And now we are down to the last minutes, folks. Joey only has fifty life points left and Yugi has two-eighty. What will Joey do?"

Joey searched through his cards in his hand. He had only one chance left. "I play 'Time Wizard'! Time Roulette, go!"

Serenity gasped. "Oh no … if it lands on a skull –

"He's finished." Duke said sadly.

Yugi narrowed his eyes and focused his attention on the spinning arrow. _Come on … come on …_

Joey gritted his teeth.

The arrows spun fast and began to slow down. 

Joey groaned.  _Slowly, slowly … it's about to stop on an arrow. It stopped! Wait … it moved again. No! It landed on a skull!_

"And there you have it folks! Yugi Muto is the winner!"

Joey shook hands with Yugi and limped out of the arena. He joined the others and sat next to Mai. He had his head bowed. "Man, I'm never going to be able to beat Yugi."

Mai placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "You did great, Joey. Give yourself a little credit! We're all proud of you!"

Joey looked at her and smiled brightly. "Thanks, Mai."

"And now, the final match! Who will be the winner? Who will challenge the great Pegasus? This is exciting, folks! Now let's welcome our last dueller. Yami!"

Yami looked over at Yugi. He nodded to the little version of himself and stood up. As he descended the stairs, he glanced over his shoulder and saw Téa giving him the piece sign.

"Good luck!" She mouthed.

Yami smiled and turned away, walking off toward the arena.

"Yami is a very mysterious man. Looking much like Yugi, he's been known as Yugi's mentor and protector. Some say he taught Yugi the harder strategies of Duel Monsters. Well, we'll see who comes out on top! Will it be the teacher or the student? Let the duel begin!"

Yugi and Yami selected five cards and began.

"I play 'Celtic Guardian' in defence mode and a place this card face down!" Yugi shouted.

Yami smirked. "I play this card face down and summon 'Horned Imp' in attack mode and I end my turn."

Yugi reached for his card and flipped it. "I change my guardian to attack mode."

"And here we go folks! This duel is already heating up! And now … they're … uh …"

"I play Dark Magician!"

"I play Dark Magician!"

"I sacrifice this card and play Summon skull!"

"I play summoned skull."

"And they … have the exact same cards." Pegasus frowned.

"ATTACK" They both shouted.

Téa covered her eyes, Joey shook his head and Tristan began munching on popcorn.

"Whoa! What a display! Both cards just exploded! Now Yugi plays a card face down and Yami attacks his life points directly! Wow, Yugi is down to only seventy life points now. Yami has eight hundred! It's obvious who the winner will be here!"

Yugi wiped the sweat dripping down his face. "No less then I expected from you, Yami."

Yami smiled. "I'm proud of you, Yugi. You've held your own and now I must sadly defeat you!"

Yugi shrugged.

"And now Yami attacks Yugi's … wait! What's this? Yugi just played Kuriboh with Multiply! Oh, that one shocked Yami. He must have taught Yugi that trick!"

"And now I attack your life points with my 'Dark Magician'!" Yugi shouted, grinning at Yami's shocked expression.

"Wow. Yami's points are now one –hundred! Amazing!"

Yami growled and selected a card from his deck. "Try this one then, YUGI!"

Yugi laughed a turned over his face down card. "Mirror Force!"

"And there you have it. The student outshined the teacher. Yugi Muto is the winner!"

There was a stunned silence coming from Yugi's group.

Yugi climbed off of the arena and walked over to Yami. "You did great, but your heart wasn't into it, was it?"

Yami bowed his head and collected his cards. "You would have beaten me anyways, I'm sure. But yes, I have been slightly preoccupied, but I did play my best. The cards just didn't come through. After all, it is you who is meant to take my place now. You are now the true Game King, Yugi." He bowed. "Good luck against Pegasus."

They hugged and Yami returned to the stands.

"You were wonderful, Yami." Téa smiled, giving him a reassuring squeeze on the arm as he passed by her.

Yami blushed. "Thanks."

Joey patted him roughly on the back. "Great job, man! Now I know where Yugi learned it all! Uh, besides his gramps that is." He laughed nervously as he eyed Solomon holding a kendo stick and glaring at him.

"I know." Yami took his seat, once again next to Bakura.

Bakura refused to look at him, but he opened his mouth to speak up. "It was a close match. But you taught the little one much. It's expected he would eventually over throw your title. But that is what your main intention was from the beginning, wasn't it? To guide and protect him?"

Yami looked over at Bakura in awe. 'You're … right. That's exactly what I vowed. Thank you, Bakura."

Bakura turned his head slightly, the corners of his mouth turning up ward in a small grin. "Don't mention it."

***

"And now, let us welcome Maximillion Pegasus!"

Pegasus came onto the stage smiling confidently. He however dropped his confident smile when he saw a familiar looking crowed approaching him from in front.

Marik (Who was still bandaged up) Mako, Rex, Weevil, Joey, Kaiba, and Espa were all holding bats and growling.

"Uh, oh … dear …" 

"GET HIM!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"Pegasus, sir! Where are you going?" Croquet shouted as Pegasus's ran past him.

"If I go down there, they'll skin me alive!" He shouted, wide eyed. "That dummy Marik had to blow my cover. Just say I have err, fallen ill again! Got it?"

"SIR!" Croquet shouted.

"Bye!" Pegasus hopped into a limo and sped off.

Croquet sweat-dropped. "Uh …"

The audience was growing restless. Everyone watched as Croquet left and then came back onto the stage, holding a trophy in his hands.

Croquet was yanking back on his tight shirt collar. "Uh, Master Pegasus has uh, taken ill. He wishes me to present this trophy to Yugi Muto and to officially call him 'King of Games' for this year!"

Yugi walked up to Croquet, still trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. "Uh, thanks, I think." He smiled as a few pictures were taken of him.

***

"Well, that was one of the weirdest duels I ever watched." Tristan commented as the group walked down the street. The sun was beginning to finally set.

"I know. But Pegasus really should have known better then to insult everyone and expect to get away scot-free." Ryou added.

Téa giggled. "It was too funny. Well, it was a fun tournament. It's nice to not have any strings attached for once, you know?"

Everyone nodded.

"I guess life really will be returning to normal, huh? No more adventures, just a real regular life." Yugi sighed.

"Regular for you, Yugi. But for Bakura and I, it's just beginning. I'm glad though, that I will have you by my side." Yami said as he placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Ryou looked up at the downcast Bakura. "Hey, I don't mind either. Its quite exciting living with a former thief."

Bakura narrowed his eyes at Ryou. "Very, funny."

Ryou gave him a cute smile, which made everyone laugh.

Téa walked over to Bakura and clasped her hand over his. "Don't forget about me!"

Bakura looked down at her. "I doubt anyone could forget about you." He grinned.

Téa stuck her tongue out, which once again made everyone laugh.

"Well, tomorrows' my little sis's graduation!" Joey reminded everyone as he put his arm around Serenity.

Serenity blushed.

"We'll all be at your party tomorrow, count on it!!" Yugi assured. "Well, good night everyone!"

Yugi, Yami and Solomon began heading home. Soon, Ryou and Bakura went their own way as well. Joey led Serenity to their house. Tristan and Duke fought all the way to their house. Marik and Ishizu took a nice slow walk to their place and Kaiba and Mokuba drove back to his mansion.

Mai and Téa girl talked till they came to their homes.

"So, what happened between you and Bakura?" Mai asked.

"Well, we had a small fight. I don't know how we'll be able to patch things up. It was pretty bad." Téa sighed.

Mai put her arm around her and winked. "Don't worry. I have a great plan. Now for tomorrow's party, this is what we'll do." She whispered into Téa's ear.

Téa giggled. "You're bad, Mai!"

"I know!" Mai said smugly. "Well here's my place. I'll see you then, don't forget our plan!"

"You can count on me." Téa winked as she headed off to her house. _I hope this works. He's not a romantic guy, but Mai's plan isn't exactly romantic when you think about it. Well, this will definitely prove if he loves me or not. Yet in my heart, I know he does. But I did promise to show him the good life' maybe this party will help. Let's hope Ryou can drag him there. _She giggled. _Poor Ryou. Well, I'd better get some sleep. _She unlocked her door and entered her house.

**To be continued …**


	14. Serenity's Surprise

**Author's Notes:** _Thanks for the reviews! Well, here's the second last chapter! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 14:**

Serenity's Surprise

Ryou watched as Bakura descended the stairs of Ryou's house and entered the kitchen. He looked like he hadn't slept at all. "Is something on your mind?" Ryou asked with concern.

Bakura huffed and ignored him.

Ryou sighed, shaking his head. "I know … it's probably wrong to ask … but what happened yesterday?"

Bakura's eyes glanced over to Ryou and he frowned. "Ryou, nothing happened. It's obvious that girl still has mixed feelings and I'm not about to interfere."

"That's bull!" Ryou shouted. "You know she cares about you. What exactly did Yami do to upset you so much anyways?"

"You mean, besides trying to win, Téa?"

Ryou closed his mouth and just stared in shock.

"Yes, that's right. Even after it was obvious he had turned her down, the minute he saw us growing closer, he moved right in and confused her all over again!" Bakura stood up and slammed his fists down on the table.

"I didn't … know." Ryou whispered.

"Look, nothing is wrong, alright? I told that damn Pharaoh to butt out. Now if you don't mind, I would like to just relax today. After all of that utter nonsense yesterday I don't want to see a crowed for a very long time!"

Ryou gulped. "But what about Joey's party?"

Bakura frowned. "Oh, great. I forgot about that. Well, just forget it! I am NOT going!"

"You must!" Ryou started to panic. "You can't leave Téa alone with Yami, can you?"

Bakura's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do you always have to find a way to convince me to do something I don't want to do?"

"Just doing my job!" Ryou winked.

***

"Wow! I can't believe Joey's little sister will be going to our school next year!" Téa exclaimed as she, Mai, Ishizu and Tristan headed off to Joey's house.

"She's quite an amazing girl." Ishizu commented. "Even in the roughest situation, she held her ground. I think she's growing up beautifully!"

Mai smiled. "She is. I just hope she's ready for the world."

Tristan remained silent. He looked up from being lost in his thoughts and saw Yami, Yugi and Solomon and Duke heading their way. "Hey, guys!"

The guys smiled and joined up with the others.

"So, do you think Bakura will be there?" Mai whispered to Téa.

Téa blushed. "Yes. Ryou told me he was able to convince him." She grinned. "Looks like we'll be going through with this plan after all."

Mai nodded her head. "Just remember, only after I've cut in, alright? This will give you enough time to finally talk to him and in such a romantic atmosphere too!" She squealed.

Téa bowed her head. "Mai, not so loud …" She moaned.

***

Joey's house was pretty crowded by now. People were laughing and having a good time though, which is what really mattered. Serenity was seated on the couch, chatting with Marik. Joey was busy opening the doors for the guests and their mother was developing a huge headache. Despite the split up, their mother agreed to come and supervise the party, seeing as Joey's dad was too drunk as usual to even get out of bed.

Yugi smiled as he approached Serenity. "Hey, Serenity." He greeted.

Serenity looked up and smiled. "Yugi! I'm so glad all of you could make it! This is such a wonderful party!" She giggled like a little girl.

Joey heard the doorbell ring once again. "Huh, but I could have sworn everyone was already here." He opened the door slowly. "KAIBA! MOKUBA!" He gasped.

Kaiba remained cold-faced. "Mokuba wanted to give Serenity a gift."  He spoke in a monotone voice.

"Well … eh, by all means, come on in!" Joey opened the door wide and pointed to his little sister on the couch. "She's just over there."

Kaiba and Mokuba approached the small couch in the corner of the room.

Serenity was oblivious to the brothers coming closer as she reached for her drink and lifted it up to her lips.

"Hey, Serenity." Mokuba chimed.

Serenity looked up and dropped her glass when she saw Kaiba standing above Mokuba. "Ah! Mokuba, Kaiba. What a pleasant surprise!" She blushed as she fumbled with her drink, trying to prevent it from spilling all over her brother's rug. "I didn't know that – She stopped when she saw a small white package in front of her face. She took it in her hands and looked up at Mokuba. "For me?" She asked in a slightly quivering tone.

Mokuba grinned. "Yeah, you can even wear it at your new school next year if you'd like."

Serenity smiled. "Can I open it now?"

"Sure!" Mokuba nodded.

Serenity giggled and ripped the package open. Her jaw dropped. "Oh, Mokuba …"

"It's from my brother and I, actually." Mokuba pointed to Kaiba.

"Oh, thank you …" She whispered, holding up the gift for everyone to see. It was a small necklace with her name engraved on it. 'Serenity Wheeler' it was shaped like a duel monster card, but it was solid gold. "Such a thoughtful gift. I understand why from you, Mokuba. We are like the best of friends! But, your big brother?"

"He's really a softy at heart." Mokuba whispered, making Serenity giggle.

Serenity pulled Mokuba into a hug. "Thanks, little bro."

After Battle City, Mokuba and Serenity grew to know each other over time. She would come to their house to look after him when Kaiba was away. Soon they grew closer and started to call each other bro and sis. Serenity never really got to know Kaiba, but she knew that this was also a thank you for everything she had done for him.

She released Mokuba and walked over to Kaiba. "Um, thanks, Kaiba." She said shyly. She leaned in and gave him a small hug.

Kaiba patted her back. "You're welcome."

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. She suddenly jumped back in horror when she heard Tristan and Duke screaming at the top of their lungs.

"HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE HIM?"

Serenity covered her eyes in embarrassment. "Uh …"

Tristan ran over and knelt down on one knee. "Serenity, I love you! Please don't end up with the good for nothing CEO! Marry me!"

Serenity felt herself turn a funny shade of green. "M … Marriage? I'm only fifteen."

Joey pushed Tristan out of the way. "Enough! Let the girl breathe!!!"

"Tristan, I didn't choose Kaiba. I was thanking him and Mokuba for this gift." She showed him the necklace. She leaned down and grinned. "You said you loved me?" She asked in a sweet tone.

Tristan went red. 'Uh …"

Serenity giggled and leaned in, kissing him gently on the lips. She pulled away and put the new necklace on. "I love you too." She smiled as she got up and went back to greeting the guests.

Everyone heard a loud thump.

"DUKE!" Serenity cried.

Duke had fainted. He was in a total state of shock.  His mouth and eyes were wide open.

"Uh, he's alright. He just needs, uh, rest!" Yugi laughed. "Ryou! Tristan! Give me a hand here!"

The boys carried Duke up to Joey's room and let him rest on the bed.

Téa played around with her punch while watching the crazy events unfold. "Boy, that's one messed up triangle."

"Hey, Téa?" Came a voice from behind.

Téa turned around and smiled at Yami. "Yami! What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Remember yesterday?"

Téa frowned. "How could I forget?"

Yami sighed. "Téa, please forgive me. I want you to forget about everything I said. I didn't want you to be with Bakura for selfish reasons. But I know deep in your heart, you love him. I don't want you to make the wrong mistake. I do love you, but I lost my chance. I want you to be happy. Please, go to Bakura. Just, I hope we can still be friends after all of this?"

Téa blinked several times before finally letting everything sink in. "Of course." She spoke in a slight daze. She threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "Of course we can be friends! Yami, you never lost me! Friends fight all the time! And thank you for being honest with me! Thanks for letting me be happy. I'm sure someone will eventually make you happy, too!" She kissed him on the cheek.

"Getting a bit cozy, aren't you?" Came a raspy voice from behind them.

"Bakura!" Téa cried as she pulled herself out of Yami's arms. "Look, don't get the wrong idea! We were just talking. We're just friends, alright?"

Bakura huffed. "Whatever …"

"Oh, don't you give me that tone!" She teased as she approached him. She looked over at Mai and gave her the signal.

Mai winked. "Oh, Bakura! I need your help! Could you come here for a minute?"

Téa took this chance to sneak into the guest room while Mai approached the grumbling Bakura.

Bakura grumbled and walked over to Mai. "What is it?"

"THIS!" She shouted as she threw him into the guest room.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He shouted as he fell onto the bed and heard a click from behind him. He ran to the door and tried to open it. "Let me out!" He began to pound loudly on the door.

"Don't do that. You'll give everything away!"

Bakura froze and turned to face an evilly smiling Téa. He gulped. "Why are you smiling like that?" He noticed her coming closer and closer to him.

"I think we need to have a little talk, Bakura." She purred as she reached him and placed her hand on his chest. "It seems we've had a slight misunderstanding."

Bakura was pushed right up against the door now. "Téa, what's going on?" He asked nervously.

"We never finished our conversation, Bakura! You were supposed to answer me when I asked if we were together or not? As in, not allowed to see other people?" She leaned in, her lips brushing over his. "Don't you want me?"

A small groaning emitted from his throat as she pressed into him. "M … More … Th … Then anything …" He stuttered.

"Then tell me how you really feel about me." She leaned her head against his chest.

Bakura sighed heavily. He reached over and placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her gently off of him. "Look at me." He whispered. She lifted her head up. He brushed the back of his hand across her warm cheek. They flushed red at his touch. "You are so beautiful, Téa. Inside and out. Even though we didn't start off on the best of terms, you kind of grew on me. I still don't know what I was thinking when I kissed you, but it felt right." He wrapped his other arm around her waist. "I've never been able to be close to people after my mother's death. Even now, it would be really rare for you to see me like this at all. So when you asked if I was yours and you were mine, I was afraid to answer. I don't know if you'll be able to handle me."

Téa smiled. "Bakura, is that what you were worried about? You were afraid I wouldn't be able to tolerate you?" She started to laugh. "Haven't I tolerated you enough already?" She began laughing harder. "You are such a idiot!" She was laughing so hard now; she was holding her sides.

Bakura frowned. "Such understanding, Téa."

Téa composed herself. "Oh, Bakura. Did you think I didn't know what I was getting into? I've known you since Duellist Kingdom! I'm pretty sure I was prepared. Oh, don't worry about such things." She caressed his cheek. She smiled when she saw him close his eyes and part his lips in a small sigh. "Trust me?" She asked gently.

Bakura opened his eyes and placed his other arm around her waist. "I … it'll take time, Téa."

"I understand, completely. I'll wait for you. And I won't leave you either. I understand your pain. But, Bakura?"

Bakura nodded.

"Do you … love me?" Her voice cracked slightly as she asked him.

Bakura chuckled. I'm pretty sure after that incident last night, the whole world knows that answer."

Téa shook her head. "No. I didn't hear you. Now tell me, do you love me?"

Bakura sighed. "Of course I do. I love you, Téa. More then anything …" He brought his forehead against hers', nuzzling it gently.

"I love you, too, Bakura."

***

"Ok, guys! It's time for the real fun now!" Mai giggled, as she had eavesdropped. She unlocked the door opened it.

Bakura and Téa had been leaning against the door. They fell out, Téa on top of Bakura. They yelled as they hit the ground. They looked up and saw everyone staring at them. 

Téa was on her hands and knees, lying on top of Bakura. "Uh … "

Joey's jaw was dropped. Yugi and Yami had wide eyes. Ishizu and Marik were laughing. Tristan was grinning smugly. Serenity was covering her mouth. Kaiba was smirking and Mokuba couldn't see anything. Kaiba was covering his eyes. Ryou was smiling brightly. Joey's mother was chuckling at the 'cuteness' as she called it and Mai rushed over to the stereo.

"PARTY TIME EVERYONE!!!" She whooped as she cranked the volume to the max.

Bakura and Téa were turning as red as lobsters as the struggled to untangle themselves and stand up. "MAI!!!"

**To be continued … **


	15. The Purpose Of The Items

**Author's Notes:** _Well here's my final chapter. I am writing a new fic that'll take place in Ancient Egypt and Bakura and Téa will be the main coupling as always. Keep an eye out for it. It'll be up tonight or tomorrow. I wrote the chapter earlier. Thanks so much for all of your reviews. And after my next to fics, I will begin the sequels. So look forward to them! But, I'm not sure which one to make first. I have three to choose from._

_Special thanks to Tasha for her wonderful and encouraging reviews and a big thanks to everyone else for helping me want to continue and not give up on my stories._

_Thanks! Lot's of love!_

**Chapter 15:**

The Purpose of the Items

The party was going really well. Everyone had gotten over the shock of discovering Bakura and Téa were officially an item and were now dancing and having a great time.

"So, are you doing alright, Yami?" Yugi asked the quiet Egyptian boy. 

"I'm fine, Yugi. I'm really happy for Téa. It's funny, at first I couldn't stand the thought of her with anyone but me, yet after I saw how happy she was with Bakura, I knew I was being selfish. I really want her to be happy, she deserves it after everything she'd been through. I just never thought it would be the former thief and spirit of the ring." He laughed at the thought. "No, I've never seen her happier Yugi, and that's what matters." He pulled out his duelling deck. "Let's duel!"

Yugi laughed and pulled out his deck too. "You're on!"

Bakura and Téa were seated on the couch, blushing to the roots of their hair. Mai had really made a mess of things this time.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Téa whispered into Bakura's ear.

Bakura nodded. "Let's get her!"

They both stood up and eased their way over to the stereo.

"One …"

"Two …"

"THREE!!!"

Téa pulled the plug on the stereo and they both shouted at the top of their lungs. "MAI KISSED JOEY ON THE LIPS YESTERDAY!!!"

The entire room froze. Mai went bright red and Joey tripped on the rug and went crashing to the ground, sending plates smashing everywhere.

Bakura and Téa high-fived.

Joey and Mai looked at each other, blushing. Joey was still on the floor with the scattered plates and Mai was frozen in her place near the kitchen.

Serenity was giggling as she helped her brother up. "Joey, you should have told me you had a thing for her." She teased.

Joey went beat-red. "Serenity … shut up …"

Ishizu walked over to the stereo and plugged it back in. "Enough of that." She selected some slow music. "Ok, you lovebirds. Let's see you out on the dance floor!" She reached over and pulled Kaiba into her arms. He blushed brightly, which made everyone laugh. Ishizu looked up at him and winked. They began to glide around the floor gracefully.

Tristan looked shyly over at Serenity. "Would you, uh … like to dance, Serenity?"

Serenity blushed and reached over to him, but yelped when she felt someone pull her into their arms and begin spinning her around. "DUKE!!!" She shouted.

"I'll prove I'm better then Tristan! Just give me a chance! Serenity I –

*BANG*

Serenity watched as Duke's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed on the floor. She looked up and saw Tristan whistling and twirling a frying pan around in his hand. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him toward the floor Ishizu and Kaiba were dancing on.  The joined them.

Joey cleaned up the smashed plates, but stopped abruptly when he saw Mai bend over and reach out to him. He took her hand in his and stood up. They looked into each other's eyes. Joey wrapped one arm around Mai's waist and cupped her cheek with his other hand. He pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply.

Mai almost swooned. She kissed back and then pulled away and placed her hands in his. They began to dance to the music.

Téa smiled at the beautiful scene before her. She felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped. Her eyes widened and she turned to face Bakura. She giggled when she saw a light red tinge on his cheeks.

Bakura pulled her face close to his and kissed her softly on the lips. "Would the lady care for a dance?" He whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. His kisses trailed down her neck.

Téa giggled. "I would love too, my dark angel." She pulled back, turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They danced slowly, never taking their eyes off of each other.

"Téa, thank you for being there for me and helping me. I doubt I would have ever seen anything worth living for if it weren't for you. You helped me see beyond appearances, put my past behind me and … you taught me to love." He kissed her lips. "I love you."

Téa smiled. "You're welcome for everything Bakura. I'll always be there for you. But I think we both have Ryou to thank for all of this." She winked.

Ryou was innocently walking by when they pounced on him.  "What do you want?"  He freaked out thinking he was being robbed.

Téa laughed.  "Just thanking you for everything."  She gave him a tiny peck on the lips.

Ryou went scarlet red.

Bakura smiled at him.  "Ryou, thanks for everything.  I really haven't been the nicest of guests, but I hope you'll give me a chance."

Ryou, who was still recovering from the kiss nodded.  "Bakura, I know what you were going through.  I wouldn't have given up on you.  Even after a few less err, friendly moments.  Your house is my house."

"Thanks."  Bakura said as he gave the boy a hug. 

"Now go dance with your girl, eh?"  Ryou teased as he shoved Bakura into Téa's arms.

Bakura pulled Téa into a warm embrace.  "Shall we?"

Téa smiled.  "Lets!"

They slowly glided around the dance floor with the other couples, letting the music carry them away.  Until …

*CRASH*

Duke started to chase Tristan around the house, swinging a kendo stick and shouting like Tarzan. Serenity was covering her eyes and laughing. Mokuba shook his head while he munched on some chips, hoping if he ever dated, he would never have to go through this. Joey and Serenity's mothers was waving a frying pan around and yelling at the boys to behave themselves. Yami and Yugi were ignoring the fight and playing a game of Duel Monsters. Solomon was downing some spiked punch and Marik was laying down on the loveseat, reading a comic book. Ryou was watching TV and oblivious to everything around him.

All seemed well or as well as it could be in Domino City.

***

Deep in Egypt in the Pharaoh's Tomb, Shadi guarded the items. A light began to shine from them and soon one by one they started to vanish. "What in the world?" He gaped as the items rose out of the coffin and spun in circles before disappearing a flash of light. He smirked. "It seems the Millennium Items have finally fulfilled their purpose. The same purpose they had five thousand years ago. To make peace for all and to help people … learn to live again …

**The End**


End file.
